A Hunk, A Hunk Of Burning Love!
by AskForXYZ
Summary: [Sequel to The Spell Is Broken, Not The Promise] Nagi and Hayate have finally admitted their true feelings. Living together in a new apartment, welcomed by crazy neighbours, haunted by old friends and hot beyond measure for each other, a new life of passion and intimacy awaits the former Mistress-Butler duo. For how long can a burning love survive on wet splinters?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hola, motherf... Sorry! Wrong site, wrong site! Ahem. You have begun reading author _AskForXYZ_'s new **Hayate the Combat Butler** story, which is a sequel to her previous story **The Spell Is Broken, Not The Promise**. That fanfiction story is to date my most successful story. Let me be clear – I measure my success by love. Wonderful readers such as you showered their love lavishly on that fic and I hope they will do the same to this one too. Please don't forget to review this story and follow it! I appreciate your feedback very much. Also, this chapter is more of a preview for what you are to expect from the story. So, without waiting any longer, _itadakimasu_!

Disclaimer: I do not own **Hayate The Combat Butler** or its characters.

* * *

**A Hunk, A Hunk Of Burning Love!**

**[Chapter: 1] **

The ex-butler leaned over the pile of boxes. His favourite person was sprawled over a FedEx box which had a yellow tape peeled off. The trail of the peeled tape stopped next to a fair ankle, peeping from under an old newspaper. The newspaper was covering the waxed and toned legs of a soon-to-be nineteen year old blonde who had worn short-short corduroy shorts the same morning. If it weren't for the newspaper, Hayate Ayasaki would be a stuttering and blushing mess. In fact, he was so grateful to the newspaper, he almost said 'thank you'. The sheet made it easier for him to concentrate on the face of his napping girlfriend. He was smiling like the men in those vasectomy ads and saying softly,  
"Miss Nagi? Miss Nagi, wake up. Miss Nagi?"  
She twitched a little in her sleep and moaned,  
"Noooo"  
Hayate thought better of exclaiming _'Kawaii!'_ and shook her by the shoulder,  
"Come on. It's dinner time. Wake up, Miss Nagi. Miss Nagi?"  
The man-boy would have done reverse somersaults and rolled away from her if he knew what was coming. Nagi stretched her arms in her doziness, and a curled up fist hit a simpering Hayate straight under the chin. Nagi must have felt the impact. Because she opened her eyes and widened them times ten. She asked,  
"Hayate, are you alright? What happened?"  
The blood trickled down from where Hayate's teeth had pierced the top of his mouth. He smiled a bloody smile,  
"I am fine, don't worry. Why don't you freshen up a little before dinner? I made pasta"

Nagi stared unknowingly while Hayate spat blood into the sink and gargled. He looked oblivious to the pain and cheerful as ever. She asked him,  
"Why are you bleeding?"  
Note to self: That would make a good 'That's what he said' joke.  
"It's nothing. Come to the drawing room. I will set the dinnerware", Hayate said and left the bathroom.  
Unaware that she was the cause for Hayate's swollen jaw, Nagi closed the door to the bathroom. Their bathroom, to be precise. They had moved in together six hours ago into Hayate's post employment apartment. Nagi thought it was small, but neat and lively as expected from an owner of Hayate's housekeeping calibre. Like a university student bringing his new girlfriend inside his shared apartment, he had said,  
_"I am sorry if it's a little messy"_  
It was far from messy. If messy was a hamburger with extra cheese, double sauce, coleslaw and jalapenos, then this was some frou-frou French dish made by Chef Remi. Nagi's eyes surveyed the glossy surface of tiles and table tops, the welcoming come-hither of the furniture and Hayate's homely charm. They spent the afternoon unpacking Nagi's stuff and fitting it into the interior of their cosy apartment. By the end of it, Nagi was so tired (having done nothing) that she fell asleep on the four boxes they had brought along on Hayate's bicycle. She must have napped for a long time, she thought, it was dark outside the window when Hayate woke her up. She would have woken up sooner if he had attached a kiss to _'Wake up, Miss Nagi'_.  
"Like hell he would have", she grumbled.  
Hayate sucked at Public Display of Affection and Private Display of Affection. The one time they had had a real kiss was when they were both angry and shut inside a barn. Nagi hadn't forgotten the taste of that and you silly bobby, how could she? A person seldom forgets a good kiss, except for a person with Alzheimer's Syndrome. That kiss wasn't just a good kiss, it was a fantabulous kiss. If you are ever kissed like that, I bet twenty bucks that you will be seeing god the moment the kisser's tongue...  
"Can we get back to me?", Nagi said.  
And the narrator felt so insulted at that, she cried for six years.  
"Hayate is my boyfriend. This time, for real. He said he loves me and we are living together. There is no reason for me to panic. Or feel so woozy"  
Nagi was talking to herself like all great chick-lit heroines. She was nervous too, it being her first night with Hayate in their apartment.  
"God... Mosmo. Mosmo will know what to do"  
She opened her side of the bathroom compartment overhead and took out the monthly Mosmo issue. They have tons of articles about relationships and Nagi Sanzenin had vowed to use Mosmo as her relationship guide. Unsurprisingly, the first ever article she read was titled: How To Get Him Hooked On You.  
_'My boyfriend is hooked on me. Pff. I don't need to read this stupid article'_, she had thought.  
She read the article 17 times.

Our poor old blue-haired butler was setting the dinner table for himself and his mistress. Er, girlfriend. Servants like Hayate rarely ever get used to having a personal relationship with their masters. Their sincerity and devotion always works as a hurdle to a close friendship. The biggest hurdle Hayate was trying to leap over in his mind was a peculiar one. It was a giant caricature of a Panda frowning at Hayate's crotch. That is what Hayate believed his conscience looked like. His Panda, i.e. his conscience wouldn't allow him to even think about the physical aspects of his relationship with Nagi. He liked Nagi. He loved her, oh. He also loved the way her legs looked when she was stretching. He also loved the way her butt stood up proudly against her body. He also loved the way her breasts pressed into his chest when she hugged him. He also loved the way her hair fell over her shoulders. He absolutely loved how welcoming Nagi looked when she had just woken up.  
"Damn it!", Hayate looked down at himself.  
Panda Conscience was now glowering at Hayate's crotch and shouting,  
"Get rid of that before she sees it, you lecherous bastard!"  
"I am going!", Hayate cried and rushed to the bathroom.  
"Ah!"  
"Whoa!"  
As fate and the author had intended for it to happen, Hayate bumped into Nagi. She fell back against one wall of the corridor and he against another.  
"S-s-s-s-sorry, M-mistress. Ar-are you alright?"  
Hayate was blushing like a young maid who had stumbled upon her master's sack of French porn. Nagi was looking around herself and asking,  
"Something poked me"  
Fuck was all he could mentally say. She went on,  
"It hit me right in the hips. What was it? It was so hard. Hayate? Hayate, what happened?! Why is your face suddenly white like an anaemic ghost?!"

Love and arousal always comes as a surprise. These two love-pigs cannot possibly fathom what they have gotten themselves into.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahoy! Few words of warning for those who didn't get it after reading the first chapter -  
- This is not a piece of phenomenal literature. It's fanfiction. This is where I unleash myself.  
- This story is more of a 'slice of life' thing. It doesn't have a driven goal like the prequel.  
- If you are too prude for sex jokes, this shit ain't for you.  
- This is not shit! I put a lot of effort into this!  
Also, my dear readers, the next update will be kind of slow. I am not very well lately and it's not possible for me to sit up and type for more than an hour. But I will be better soon. Hopefully, by next week. So, be kind as always and do read the next chapter when I publish it. Once I publish chapter two, the rest of the chapters will follow with as much speed as possible.

Feedback: _yanna-boo_ – _yanna-boo_-chan! I am quite excited that you are reading this story too. And I am looking forward to your sweet, sweet reviews. I hope you are having a great day and that this update doesn't ruin it. Love, love, love! :3  
_Guest_ – Well, hola to you too! Thank you for your review and for reading this story. I look forward to your feedback, _Guest_! :D  
_Chenar_ – Awww! That is so sweet of you. Thank you very much. I am glad you like my work here. I hope this story lives up to your expectations and that you share your precious feedback with us. Thank you. :)  
_ScriptAngel_ – Thank you, Angel! I am glad you like it and I appreciate your reviews very much, like always. Thanks! :)  
_BetterofUnknown_ – Welcome back! I swear this is like a reunion... *_joyous tears_* Thank you for review and I am happy that you like this sequel. Do share your valuable feedback with us if you can. I appreciate it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own **Hayate the Combat Butler** or its characters.

* * *

**A Hunk, A Hunk Of Burning Love!**

**[Chapter: 2] **

Nagi wondered what she had done wrong as Hayate ran past her into the bathroom and slammed the door. Unaware what her angel was doing, she asked,  
"Hayate? Hayate? What's going on? Tell me!"  
"I will be out in... fifteen minutes", came a reply.  
"Did you just... gasp?", Nagi asked.  
In fact, Hayate was wiping his tears with the unoccupied hand because Nagi was standing right outside the door. His Conscience shook Its head and grumbled curses. Hayate tried in vain to get rid of his boner. Nagi kept saying,  
"Hayate, are you alright? Talk to me! What are you doing?"  
Knowing that his girlfriend's voice was only adding fuel to the fire, Hayate said to himself,  
"Stop bothering me and go sit at the dinner table!"  
It was when the words had left his oral cavity that he realised - he had actually shouted them. At Nagi. He tried to think of a quick apology but before he could, came her voice,  
"Fine!"  
She was maddity-mad at him. He just knew it. She could be dealt with after he had dealt with the standing ovation. So Hayate closed his eyes and set to work, his mind fully occupied with lustful thoughts about Nagi. And that worked.

Nagi sat fuming like a baby dragon who had been banned from going into the ice palace on the colourful hill to the West of the village under the - _*punched*_  
Nagi sat fuming at the dinner table. She couldn't stand being scolded. That is a classic spoilt brat trait. And being scolded by Hayate? Who-ho-ho-ho-ah. That was strictly negatory. She frowned at everything in the small dining room and peeped at the closed bathroom door. How could he shout at her? – she wondered.  
"Sorry about earlier, Mistress"  
She looked up to find Hayate smiling at her. Nagi 1995 Original would have tossed her head the other way and ignored him. But this was the Ryujinshi-returned-transformed-semi mature Nagi. She just looked away and said,  
"It's alright"  
She watched as Hayate very casually sat across her at the table and started chatting like a beautician. He was serving the pasta and the fresh salad. He said,  
"I think we should buy some chairs. What do you think?"  
She said absent-mindedly,  
"Why? We have a couch"  
"You don't mind sitting on the mat during meals everyday?"  
She shook her head and chewed lettuce. When she took a bite of the pasta, the sauce danced around on her taste buds, making her eyes roll upwards and turning up the corners of her mouth. Against herself, Nagi said,  
"This is delicious, Hayate"  
"Thank you. I am glad you like it", he said.  
Most possibly in a trance, Nagi asked,  
"What were you doing in the bathroom?"  
She didn't notice that Hayate was drenched with sweat just a second after she asked that. She also didn't notice the "Uh... ba... uh... uh" coming from his mouth. What she did notice was his hand holding the fork. A tiny portion of skin was peeled off the index finger. Nagi asked,  
"What happened to your hand?"  
She saw him dry up and look down at his hand all in precisely two seconds. He said,  
"Ha... ha. That's what happens when you wash your hands too vigorously with antiseptic hand-wash, I guess. Ha"  
"Why were you washing your hands like that?"  
"Uh... ba... uh... uh"  
She waited for a coherent reply. It came,  
"Spider. Yes, spider! A spider bit me on the hand and, uh, that's why I rushed to the bathroom. Yes, yes. That's what"  
"Oh", Nagi reached for his hand, "Are you okay?"  
She held his hand and examined it. If only she knew Hayate was tingling inside at her soft touch.  
"Does it hurt?", she asked.  
"N-no"  
She let go and said,  
"You should show it to a doctor"  
"It will be fine. I did the first aid. It wasn't very deep anyway"  
Nagi smiled,  
"What's next? Will you be crawling on walls and shooting webs?"  
He had shot a pretty long web five minutes ago.  
"That would be awesome, wouldn't it?", Nagi said.  
"Not really"  
They spent the rest of their dinner discussing the merits of being Spiderman and having a dead uncle.

After a sumptuous dinner and a feminine burp, Nagi stood in the balcony of their apartment. The wind was soft and chilly, like the winds in romantic novels. It was a cunning wind. It made the heroine feel comfortable, thus trapping her where she stood. It also made her feel cold, thus paving the way for the hero to come and give her a warm hug. But let's face it, wind. Hayate is a clueless dunce. He was making the bed for Nagi while she stood in the balcony. Soon, Nagi went inside and closed the door to the balcony. She found Hayate in the bedroom. He was setting up a nice, cosy futon on the centre of the floor. Nagi asked,  
"Are you sleeping here?"  
He said,  
"Of course not. This is for you"  
She kneeled next to the futon,  
"I don't mean to be rude, but I have gotten used to making my own bed. I like the corners tucked in like... this. And I need only one pillow. This one won't be needed. Here"  
She saw Hayate smiling at her. She smiled too,  
"What?"  
"Nothing", he stood up, "So... I will be on the drawing room couch if you need me"  
She stood up too and asked,  
"You are going to sleep in the drawing room?"  
"Yes. Why? Is something wrong? Do you not like this room? If that is so, we can..."  
"That's not what I meant"  
She was unaware of her cheeks turning pink when she said,  
"Could you sleep here?"  
It was Hayate's turn to turn pink now. He said,  
"Uh... ba... uh... uh"  
She explained,  
"I know I am a grown-up and all. But... I do get scared at night. Even when I was in Ryujinshi, I couldn't sleep till Daichi was outside the window on his own bed. Then it was you"  
Hayate stroked the back of his head,  
"Are-are you sure you want me to sleep here?"  
"Yeah"  
He looked up and down the room and nodded,  
"Okay"

Hayate's futon was on the right and Nagi's was on the left. There was a distance of two feet between their futons (Hayate's doing). He was sleeping on his side, facing the blue wall when he heard,  
"What's your job like?"  
He turned over and saw Nagi. She was looking at the ceiling, a beautiful creature covered with pink pyjamas and a purple blanket. Hayate looked at the ceiling too,  
"It's good. I have to do the day shifts only. I am free by 5:00 pm. The pay is nice too"  
"Do you get bored of just... guarding things?"  
He smiled,  
"Not really. I like it actually"  
He glanced at her. She looked thoughtful but relaxed. He asked her,  
"Are you excited about your new school?"  
"Nope. It's just school"  
"But it's a business school. You are good at all that stuff. It will be easy for you"  
"Yeah. You know, I think I should get a job"  
"Why?"  
"We are living on our own now. Your meagre salary won't be enough"  
His gaping face froze. Nagi went on,  
"Besides, I am more qualified than you are. I will obviously get a better paying job"  
He was so close to tears. She said,  
"So, I will begin a job hunt after school opens. I will use this week to settle around. What do you think?"  
"That's good"  
He was aware that her intention was never to hurt him by saying things like that. Hence he always let it slide.  
"You do all the housework in spite of your job. If I don't do my bit to help you, that would make me a gold digger"  
Not much gold to dig around Hayate, only scrap. He said,  
"I don't mind. I will always do my best to provide for you. You are my..."  
He felt embarrassed to say it, so he looked away. This boy belongs in a shojou manga.  
"Responsibility" – that is what he said Nagi was to him.  
She said,  
"Well, you are my responsibility too"  
He smiled at the ceiling and approached the thoughts of their future with caution. It wasn't a fairytale anymore. They didn't have their own castle. There were no more monsters to be destroyed. There was only him and her, and a lot of mature crap which tagged along. But Hayate knew that he would do whatever it took to provide for Nagi. He would work hard at his job, impress his boss, get a promotion. He would...  
"Good night, Hayate"  
Panda Conscience and Hayate, both were surprised when Nagi moved away stealthily the same way she had moved over. The essence of the surprise was the sweet, delicate good night kiss which was resting on Hayate's left cheek. He watched Nagi pull the blanket over her shoulders and turn to him. She smiled and closed her eyes,  
"Sweet dreams"  
Hayate was no artist but he knew what he was looking at was nothing less of the good god's art. Strands of Nagi's golden hair rested on the side of her face and articulated her seemingly royal charm. Her face was peaceful and bloody beautiful. Hayate was sure if she opened her green eyes now, he would go mad at their depth. He too turned to his side and they faced each other. He was about to close his eyes but he caught the sight of a bright yellow magazine cover under Nagi's pillow. He ignored it and lapsed into a deep sleep. Butler boy had no idea that Nagi had initiated the first step of a chain reaction. Neither do you...  
_*Narrator walks into a dark alley with a creepy smile*_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Imma tell you a nasty secret of mine. You ready? You alone? Alright, here it is – I don't publish the next chapter for days even if I am done writing it till I get a decent number of reviews on the previous one. You got that? Phew! I had to get that off my butt. Chest. Whatever. Thanks.

Feedback: _ScriptAngel_, _yanna-boo_, _BetterofUnknown_ and _ScriptDemon_ – thank you for your reviews! I appreciate the feedback very much and look forward to hearing from y'all on this chapter. Thanks! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own **Hayate the Combat Butler** or its characters.

* * *

**A Hunk, A Hunk Of Burning Love!**

**[Chapter: 3] **

Do you ever wonder why we forget almost all our early morning dreams? There has to be some science behind it but Nagi wasn't thinking about the science. She wasn't thinking of the dream either. She was thinking of how she had woken up when it was still dark outside. The alarm clock near her head said it was 3:45 am. It also said that Nagi's bra strap was showing. Idiot. Who wears a bra at night?  
_'Ugh. I still have hours to be up'_, she thought.  
She vaguely reminisced about the events which had taken place before she succumbed to the glorious entreaties of Sandman.  
_'Aha'_, she smiled, _'I kissed Hayate good night'_  
She looked across the room at her boyfriend. He looked sound asleep as he actually was. Nagi had sudden, curious thoughts. From that distance, in the faint shimmer of the lamp, she couldn't see his face clearly. Like any other Curious Cathy, she leaned over to take a better look. Nada. Sleeping Beauty was still enclosed by the dark. Nagi crawled on her hands and feet towards his futon. She did not wish to wake him. She only wanted to see how he looked when asleep. She was rooting for baby-like and peaceful.  
_'Oh'_  
That was hardly the case. When asleep, Hayate looked like a handsome, tuxedo-sporting charmer. His smile was heavier on one corner of his mouth. His eyebrows were too relaxed than usual. And part of his well-toned chest visible from the V-neck of his t-shirt wasn't disagreeing. Nagi almost fainted when he groaned in his sleep. He went from sleeping on his side to sleeping on his back.  
"Mistress", he mumbled.  
Mistress giggled with a hand over her mouth. She couldn't help but feel flattered that Hayate was thinking of her even in his sleep.  
"Wear your panties. You will catch a cold"  
An invisible force stopped Nagi Sanzenin from smashing the nearby lamp on Hayate's head.  
"Mmm"  
He certainly did look more attractive in his sleep. Nagi's glowering face softened at the sight of her sleeping boyfriend. It had been days since she had kissed him last on the lips. She didn't have enough courage yet to give him a smooch when he was awake. So, like a creepy roommate, she leaned further to kiss his lips.

At the same time, Hayate was having a nice dream. He dreamed that he was at a spa with Nagi and they were sharing a hot water pool. Just when Nagi was about to get out of the pool and he was going to get an eyeful, the air around Hayate became hotter for some damn reason. In a second, he realised that he was dreaming and opened his eyes.  
"Huh?"  
He felt a flash of air pass over him and saw that Nagi was doing push-ups right next to his face. Her lips were pursed and she was sweating profusely. She stared at Hayate and said in a high-pitched laugh,  
"Oh, you are up? I-I was just doing my push-ups!"  
"In your pyjamas?", he asked.  
"Y-yes, yes", she kept going, "Doing push-ups in pyjamas is good for... for... for my ovaries! For everyone's ovaries!"

After the early morning fiasco, Nagi took cover in the balcony with her favourite copy of Mosmo. She was looking for a more direct approach towards Hayate. Mosmo suggested grabbing his privates and that it always gets men going but Nagi wasn't sure about that. She needed something subtle but direct. The narrator's suggestion:  
"How about '_Let us have sex, Hayate'_?"  
Nagi's reply:  
"You keep out of this!"  
That's the exact opposite of what she wishes to convey, is it not? Anyhoo, Nagi flipped the pages of the weird magazine and came upon _'Twenty Tips To Get Him In The Mood'_.  
"Yes, this is it!"  
_Slip a silk scarf in his briefcase with a note: You will need this later when you come home_.  
"Yes", she grinned.  
Oh dear.  
Nagi went to her room and scrambled through her belongings to find a silk scarf. Of course she didn't have one. She thought better of going through Hayate's stuff and retreated to the drawing room. The delicious smell of fried eggs, flavoured rice and whole wheat toast wafted through the small apartment. Nagi would have stalled until breakfast if she wasn't a woman on a mission.  
_'Yes! This is a good opportunity to get to know the neighbours'_

Let me explain. Hayate had mentioned to Nagi in the passing that she should introduce herself to the neighbours and maintain cordial relations with them. He had suggested making their acquaintance under the pretence of neighbourly exchange of goods such as sugar or cream. Nagi rang the doorbell of the next-door apartment and said when the door opened,  
"Good morning. I am Nagi. I stay in number 70. Do you have a silk scarf I can borrow?"  
As absurd as this demand was, the people in number 69 were absurd-er. The man standing in the door was tall and lanky, with a faraway look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but cannabis smoke came out,  
"Hi"  
Nagi tried to smile. He tried to speak again but a male voice called from inside,  
"Honey! Who is it?"  
The thin man answered,  
"Our neighbour from number 70! Remember that blue-haired guy with the tight butt?"  
Nagi froze on hearing their conversation.  
"Yeah?"  
"This looks like his girlfriend!"  
"What if she is his sister?"  
"Nah, she is too pretty! Come, have a look at her!"  
Nagi took a step back,  
"Uh, maybe I should go"  
"Naw, naw. Come on in"  
"Wai -"

Hayate stirred the rice once more and chopped the thyme leaves. The fried eggs and toast were ready. He set up dishes for himself and Nagi on their table in the drawing room and called,  
"Mistr... oops"  
He smiled on remembering that Nagi had forbidden him from calling her Mistress anymore. It was a force of habit though. He called again before going into the kitchen,  
"Miss Nagi, breakfast is ready! Come to the table soon. I have to leave for work in thirty minutes"  
She didn't respond and he didn't mind. He took the rice and other dishes into the drawing room, and was surprised to see that Nagi hadn't entered the room yet.  
"Miss Nagi?"  
He called again and looked around.  
"Miss Nagi?", he looked into the balcony.  
"Miss Nagi?", he looked into the bedroom.  
"Miss Nagi?", he looked into the bathroom.  
Panic gripped Hayate and he dashed out of the apartment, yelling at the top of his lungs,  
"Miss Nagi! Miss Nagi! Where are you? Nagi!"  
Panda Conscience beat his face with his giant paws,  
_"You lost her, you useless twat!"_  
"Nagi!", he yelled again.  
He ran towards the stairs but a booming sound of laughter made him stop. It made him turn around and look at the door which had number 69 written over it. The sound was coming from there indeed.  
"No! Not the chest!"  
It was Nagi's voice! He charged towards the door of 69 and with a wood-shattering kick, broke it open.  
"Nagi!"  
The scene which greeted Hayate's eyes almost gave him a sheer heart attack. It was worse than his worst nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Feedback: _Gogork_ – Thank you for your review! That you will see shortly. :P  
_BetterofUnknown_ – Thank you for your review! I am a monster *cries*. I hope you like this one!  
_EpicCatfish_ – Thank you for your review! And... hehe... I am glad you saw what I did there. :3  
_yanna-boo_ – It was your birthday?! Oh man! Why doesn't anyone tell me it's their birthday?! I could have given you a special appearance in the story. Anyway, belated happy birthday and I hope you had a great one! Thanks for your review!  
_DaCoolest_ – This is for you and for everyone who tries to post something hateful like that in their reviews on my story: fuck off. I am a staunch supporter of the LGBT community and I write about all sorts of characters. This is not a platform to express your hatred. You disgust me. Have a good day.

Disclaimer: I do not own **Hayate the Combat Butler** or its characters.

* * *

**A Hunk, A Hunk Of Burning Love!**

**[Chapter: 4] **

Butler boy stood horrified in the door and watched. Nagi was sitting between the residents of number 69 and laughing. Hayate gaped at the life-size statue they were trying to assemble. Masaru, the beefy shorty, was waving around the torso of the statue while Nagi tried to reach for it.  
"I want to put the chest! Masaru, come on!"  
Shun, the lean and tall crackpot, was being more mature,  
"Hon, give it to her. I will let you put the groin if you hand over the chest"  
I take the 'more mature' statement back.  
Hayate heard Nagi ask,  
"You made the groin too?"  
Shun nodded proudly,  
"Yes, I did. It was a struggle to keep Masu away while I completed my handiwork"  
They laughed again while Hayate stood motionless in the door frame. Masaru said between the laughter,  
"Honey, I think we are ignoring the fact that our door has just been busted and someone is peeping at us"  
They turned to look at the door and saw a blue-haired 21-year old man staring at them in absolute horror. Shun saw him wearing drag. He was high. Nagi got up,  
"Hayate? What are you doing here?"  
He frowned at his neighbours but said to Nagi,  
"That's what I should be asking you"  
Shun and Masaru got up too. They were smiling and amiable as ever. Masaru said,  
"I apologise, Ayasaki-san. My wife saw your girlfriend at our door and he couldn't help but invite her in"  
"I thought Shun was the husband"  
Shun waved it off,  
"No, no. This week, I am the wife"  
Hayate shrugged and said,  
"Whatever. We are going. Come on, Miss Nagi"  
"But I have to put the chest piece!", she cooed.  
Hayate dragged her out by the wrist,  
"No buts. You can play with them after the breakfast. Hop along now"  
"You are not my real Mom!"  
"Don't make me give you a time-out, young lady"  
"Excuse me?"  
Masaru and Shun were posing for an invisible camera with their backs against each other. Hayate and Nagi turned around to look. Masaru said,  
"You just destroyed our door. I am quite sure that you can't afford to pay the damages"  
Hayate tried to speak,  
"Hey, I..."  
Shun interrupted,  
"So unless you want to become poorer, stay around for a while till Nagi-chan assembles my new statue"  
Nagi chirped,  
"That's a great idea! Hayate, please, it'll take just a few minutes! Please!"  
He pictured himself staying in a run-down toilet under a bridge and soon gave in. Nagi ran towards the 69'rs as soon as he let go of her hand.  
"All right. Get done with it soon though"  
He watched as the three put a ceramic groin (thankfully, covered in shorts) on ceramic legs. Nagi was holding the torso and she set it carefully upon the assembly. She really looked quite happy. Hayate had to stop smiling when she asked him,  
"Would you like to put the head, Hayate?"  
Shun said,  
"Yeah. Nagi, give him the head"  
And the couple giggled. Hayate sighed and walked inside the apartment again. Nagi said,  
"Here you go"  
Hayate took the head and put it on top, only to skid back into a wall. He shouted,  
"What the hell is this?!"  
Nagi and the two beamed at him proudly. Shun said,  
"It's our latest Watcher statue. Since you said you weren't interested in a threesome, I made a statue which would watch us while we do it"  
Nagi complimented him,  
"And what a great job you have done, Shun! It looks exactly like Hayate"

Hayate had stomped back to his apartment after the unfortunate encounter with his life-sized sex statue. Nagi promised that she wouldn't stay longer than another five minutes. She had taken up to Shun and Masaru almost instantly. Their hospitality, their ability to make a sex joke out of everything and their lust for Hayate – she found it all so endearing. Masaru turned on the TV for sports news while Nagi followed Shun to his wardrobe. She asked, a little hesitant,  
"Aren't you going to ask me what I need the silk scarf for?"  
He winked and opened the wardrobe,  
"I know what a silk scarf is used for, darling. I have dozens of them"  
He really did. Nagi gazed in wonder at the colourful wardrobe and its owner. Shun's garment collection ranged from casual to downright skimpy. He had plaited shirts on one side and velvet boxers on another. The silk scarves, 27 of them, were dangling from the hangers, right next to the bondage stuff. Shun couldn't help blushing,  
"Do you like it?"  
"This is amazing! Wow", Nagi gasped, "It's better than the Narnia wardrobe!"  
He winked,  
"Now you know how I survived in the closet for years"  
She punched him lightly in the back and grinned. Shun said, easing his nimble shoulders,  
"So, which one do you want? The scarlet one perhaps? It's the foxiest"  
"I don't know. There's a lot here to choose from. The polka dots and... you even have a pokemon scarf"  
"All silk"  
Nagi smiled,  
"I really don't know. This is the first time I... I am going to use a silk scarf for its intended purpose"  
"Ha. You have never tried bondage before?"  
"Um, no", she said, "We haven't tried anything"  
"What?", Shun almost tripped over his sparkling shoes' collection, "You two haven't had sex yet? How long have you been together?"  
"Six years. No. It's...", she explained, "We have known each other for a long time but we moved in just this week"  
"No sex? Really?"  
She nodded. Shun said,  
"Well, it's not like you are a virgin. Cheer up"  
"I am. We both are"  
"**WHAAATT?!**"  
The people downstairs started crawling under tables, confusing the shrill cry to be a pre-tremor.  
Masaru came in running,  
"What happened? Honey, I heard you scream!"  
Shun pointed at Nagi from where he was lying,  
"She is a virgin. Ayasaki is a virgin too"  
Masaru shirked away in terror. Nagi was a bit offended at that. She frowned,  
"What's the big deal? It's completely normal to be a virgin. It's not a crime"  
"Sorry. Excuse me but how old are you?", Masaru asked.  
"I will turn nineteen this month"  
Masaru exchanged a pitiful look with his spouse. Nagi sat on the dressing table chair,  
"I am trying, okay? I am trying to get Hayate to make love to me but it's not easy!"  
Shun stood up with Masaru's help,  
"How do you plan to use a silk scarf for that?"  
"I read an article in Mosmo"  
"I love Mosmo!", Shun said, "What exactly are you going to do with the scarf?"  
Nagi said,  
"I was thinking of putting it in his pocket with a note that said 'You are going to need this later'. The article said bag, but Hayate doesn't take a bag to work, I think"  
Masaru and Shun brightened up on hearing that. Masaru poked Nagi in the shoulder,  
"You witty minx. Bondage the very first time, huh?"  
Nagi grinned and felt herself turn red,  
"Shut up"  
Shun said,  
"Well, well, well –it's not a bad idea at all. Here, take this red one and go slip it in his pocket! And come back right after he leaves for work. I have something you should be wearing for when your dom comes home in the evening"  
She just couldn't stop smiling and blushing!  
"Thank you so much, guys! I will be right back"

Hayate Ayasaki was standing right next to the pride of the museum. His boss knew that Hayate was the man for the job. He had assigned him the guarding duty of Emperor Han's crown just a week after he joined. And Hayate liked this job. It wasn't as exciting as his butler life at the Sanzenin Mansion but it had its rewards. He was contemplating what to make for dinner when his colleague Hisame tapped him on the shoulder,  
"Come on. It's lunch break, Ayasaki. I am taking the spot"  
"Thanks"  
Two more guards tagged along with him for the lunch break and they headed together towards the staff room. The narrator watched with star-struck eyes as Hayate walked along the shiny floor in his sexy grey uniform. She stopped that once they were inside the staff room.  
"Heard you moved in with your girlfriend, Ayasaki", Inoue nudged Hayate.  
He smiled,  
"Yeah, just yesterday"  
"So...", Chiba winked.  
Hayate stopped smiling,  
"So shut up and eat your food. I am not telling you anything about my girlfriend"  
"We already know everything about her. She is Nagi Sanzenin", Ito said, "And god she is h-o-t. _Hrc!_"  
The rest of the guards concentrated on their food while Ito tried to get Hayate's chopsticks out of his throat.

After the day's work, Hayate and the boys were getting out of their uniforms and into their own clothes. Inoue pointed to Hayate's right pocket,  
"What's that?"  
Hayate looked down at the shiny red thing peeking from his pocket. He took it out of there and examined it.  
"I don't know"  
"There's a note. Look"  
Inoue pointed to the other side which had a note stapled to it. Hayate turned the scarf over and read,  
"You will need this when you get home"  
He said,  
"This is Nagi's handwriting"  
Inoue whistled,  
"Wow. You know what that means, right?"  
Hayate sighed and stuffed it back in his pocket,  
"Yeah"

Nagi was trying to bite her finger nails and Shun slapped her hand whenever she tried. She said,  
"I am so nervous, Shun"  
"You are going to be fine", he said, "Just be calm and natural"  
"I know. Damn it! This bra is killing me"  
"It's an A. You are a D. What do you expect?", Shun said, "Besides, you won't be wearing it for too long. Know what I mean?"  
The doorbell rang and Nagi got off the couch. She pleaded,  
"He is here! Oh Shun, can't you stay? I am so scared!"  
"I would, but your boyfriend will beat me to death if I stay and watch"  
"That's not what I meant! I..."  
"I am home!", Hayate stepped inside the apartment.  
His smile vanished as soon as he saw Shun, who was holding the door open. Shun put his hands in the air and declared,  
"I was just leaving. No need to give me the glare, Ayasaki"  
Shun walked past Hayate, who suddenly scolded him,  
"Stop pinching!"  
Shun said,  
"It's just a mini-hug"  
"Then stop giving my butt mini-hugs!"  
He slammed the door shut and walked towards the balcony. Nagi observed him with her heart in her throat.  
_'He doesn't seem very tense about it. Oh god. Did he even read the note?'_  
Hayate closed the door to the balcony,  
"There is a lot of dust coming from that construction site, isn't there, Mistress?"  
"Don't call me that"  
"Oh yes", he laughed, "Sorry. How was your day?"  
Nagi nodded,  
"It was good. How was yours?"  
"It was okay", he smiled sheepishly, "I kind of missed you during the lunch break"  
She blushed,  
"Me too"  
"And I found this while I was changing after work"  
Nagi took deep breaths on seeing Hayate produce the scarf out of his pocket. He even pointed out the note to her.  
_'Any minute now. Don't panic, Nagi'_, she encouraged herself.  
Hayate gave her a big smile,  
"So what do you want me to clean? Did you spill something? This table is not any good against stains. It's smart you left it to me. What is it? I don't see any stain here. Is it in the bedroom? What? Miss Nagi? Why are you storming off to the neighbours'? What happened? Miss Nagi?"  
He kept calling but she had shut the new door of number 69 from inside. What a brilliant boy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's a chapter written half-assedly because a batch of my new books arrived!

Feedback: _EpicCatfish_ – Thank you for your review! I am glad you liked the effort on part of your humble writer and I will convey yor wishes like a pigeon to _yanna-boo_. Thanks again! :D  
_Chenar_ – Thank you for your review! And for the valuable suggestion. I will keep that in mind. :3  
_ScriptAngel _– Thank you for your reviews, Angel! I missed them. :3 I am happy you liked the chapters and I am looking forward to hearing about this one. :D  
_yanna-boo_ – Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter. And _EpicCatfish_ says 'Belated Happy Birthday' to you. :3  
_BetterofUnknown_ – Thanks for your review! I am glad you like the adventures of Mr and Mr. Arai from number 69. Looking forward to hear from you on this one! :P  
_CatchYL_ – Thank you for your review! I appreciate your kind feedback. DID YOU HEAR THAT, SISTER MARY FROM PRIMARY SCHOOL?! MY STORIES ARE AMAZING! *_calms down_* Thanks again. I look forward to your review on this one. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own **Hayate the Combat Butler** or its characters.

* * *

**A Hunk, A Hunk Of Burning Love!**

**[Chapter: 5] **

Nagi eyed the cafe dubiously. Shun clasped his hands together and asked,  
"What do you think?"  
"Um...", she struggled for the right words.  
The 'maids' were cheery and enthusiastic in attending to the customers. Nagi believed that she wasn't perky enough for this job. She was lazy and impolite too. And quite a bratty young adult who shouldn't have worn black knickers under a white skirt... Nagi turned to Shun after punching the narrator.  
"Do you really think I can do this?"  
He said,  
"Of course you can. You are perfect for this job. You are cute, young and your major plus point is that you are blonde!"  
"It sure feels great to know that my hair colour is my major asset"  
"Don't be sassy, minx", he pulled her cheek, "The key to being a successful maid-waitress is politeness and patience"  
"I have none of either"  
"You are going to be just fine! Trust me", he said, "It's all for one month, maybe less if business picks up at the bar"  
"You are really quite something, Shun. Working in a gay bar, a maid-cafe and making sculptures? How do you do it?"  
He put a hand on her shoulder, and walked her to the counter,  
"It's all in the attitude, child. And adversity helps too"  
"Don't mind me asking but", she asked, "Do you ever get any customers in here who are biased against you? I mean... er..."  
"What bias would they hold against me?"  
"I meant that, er, doesn't anyone mind that you are a guy?"  
Shun laughed,  
"They would mind if they knew I am a guy"  
Nagi looked where he was pointing. He was pointing to the wall, pervert.  
"Employee of the month", Nagi read, "Shun Arai. Holy fuck, is that you?!"  
The employee of the month board had a photograph of what Nagi thought was the most gorgeous maid she had ever seen. Every feature of her face was exemplified with make-up and her shy smile. Nagi's nose was an inch apart from the picture. She said,  
"Shun, you are so beautiful!"  
"Aw, I am not that...", he began.  
"You look hideous in reality with that stupid pallid face and the mole on your chin but you look amazing here!"  
Shun had never been given such an insulting compliment. He stared at Nagi in bewilderment,  
"Thanks?"  
She turned around with a smile,  
"You know what? I think I can be a maid-waitress too"  
He brightened up,  
"So you accept the job?"  
She nodded,  
"Yep. But you will have to teach me how things work around here"  
"You bet your ass that I will, Nagi-chan", he beamed with pride, "I will make you the greatest maid-waitress to ever walk on earth!"

Ten hours, forty minutes later, Shun Arai was weeping in his husband's arms. He cried over and over again,  
"I give up! I give up!"  
Masaru had just returned from work and Shun was wiping his tears against Masaru's tie.  
"She has an IQ of 200 but she is so dumb!"  
Nagi argued,  
"Hey! I tried my best and you know that"  
"There, there", Masaru said, "It was just her first day, hon. You have to take it easy on her"  
"She beat up three people and jammed four coffee machines! The owner is asking me for reimbursement!"  
Masaru asked,  
"Beat up? Nagi-chan, whom did you beat?"  
She shrugged,  
"I didn't know that it was okay for customers to touch the maids. So I... flipped"  
"I had told you!", Shun wailed.  
Nagi said,  
"I am sorry. I didn't think it would be so tough. I will talk to the owner tomorrow about the reimbursement. Trust me - you won't have to pay a dime. I will take care of it"  
Shun moved away from Masaru and said,  
"It's not about the money, Nagi-chan"  
She focused her green eyes on Shun as he stood up. He said,  
"I thought you are the best person to replace me at that job. And I believe you are smart enough to figure out soon how to do it. Forget what I said and what happened and think seriously. Your school will begin next week and I remember you said you need a job before that"  
"I do", she said, "Thanks again. I will talk to Hayate about this. And I will talk to the owner tomorrow about the damages"  
"You don't have to worry about that", Masaru said, "That fat rascal is a friend of mine. I will settle this"  
"Really? Thank you so much, Masaru"  
"You are welcome", he said, "Look at the time. You had better hop along to your apartment now. Your darling will be home any minute"  
"Yeah", she stood up, "Once again, thanks a lot, guys. You are the best!"  
The couple smiled and walked Nagi to the door. They craned their necks on hearing the familiar noise and saw Hayate about to knock on his door. Nagi walked to him,  
"Welcome home, Hayate!"  
He gave her an even bigger smile,  
"Good evening, Miss Nagi!"  
"Ayasaki-san, hi!", Masaru and Shun waved.  
Hayate smiled at them too,  
"Hello"  
Shun said,  
"My, my! You are eight minutes early today. Isn't he, dear?"  
Masaru said,  
"Yes and the shadow on the nape of his neck is smaller today"  
Hayate's eyes were fixed in fright on his admirers as he walked into number 70 with Nagi.

Poor Ayasaki had had a long day guarding antics at the museum. Ito had said while the boys were changing after work,  
"I am so sick of women. I wish I was gay!"  
Inoue chuckled,  
"You can always go back to your old ways"  
Hayate grinned with the others and Ito frowned it off. He said,  
"Ha ha. It's so funny I forgot to laugh"  
Chiba said,  
"What's gotten your panties in a bunch, Ito? Another girl maced you?"  
"Still not funny", Ito said.  
Hayate asked,  
"What happened?"  
"I was on a date with this gorgeous girl yesterday. She went to the toilet and never came back"  
Chiba said,  
"I am surprised that she agreed to go out with you in the first place"  
"Well", Ito said, "It was a blind date"  
"Figures", Inoue said.  
"Yeah, make fun of the single guy. Damn it, you guys, even Ayasaki has a serious girlfriend. He is 21, for Christ's sake!"  
Hayate wore his t-shirt and tapped Ito on the shoulder,  
"You will find someone, Ito. Don't worry"  
Hisame asked Hayate,  
"You have been with Miss Sanzenin since you were sixteen. Right, Ayasaki?"  
"Oh come on!", Ito cried.

Hayate smiled as he recalled the incident to mind. Since when had he really been with Nagi? He hadn't fallen in love with her at first sight; he was sure about that. Actually, that would have been possible if butler boy wasn't in deep shit with loan sharks then. His mind would have had enough space to mull over beauty and not kidnap one for ransom.  
"Are you ever going to let me forget that?", he snapped.  
"What? Did you say something?", Nagi asked.  
Hayate looked at her and then at the foam on her hands,  
"No, sorry. Um, you know, you can go to bed if you want. I can do the dishes alone"  
"That is not going to happen. I do nothing around the house and it bothers me. And I am sorry about the jars I broke when I tried cleaning, and also about that shirt of yours I destroyed while trying to do the laundry"  
"It's alright. At least you tried", he smiled, "Thank you for that"  
She smiled too. Hayate looked at her through the corners of his eyes and marvelled at how pink her lips were. Those lips began moving and Hayate concentrated on the dirty dishes.  
"I got a job", Nagi said.  
Hayate said,  
"Really? That's great. In which company?"  
She said,  
"I didn't get a corporate job, Hayate. I don't have experience for that"  
"Where did you get the job then?"  
"In a cafe", she looked at him to note his reaction, "It's a maid cafe"  
Concern and protectiveness kicked into Hayate's psyche and he blurted,  
"You are going to do maid-waitressing?"  
"Yeah. Do you mind?"  
"I... look, I don't want to be the pushy kind of boyfriend who wants to control everything his girlfriend does but I am not sure this job is appropriate for you"  
"Why not? Besides, it's just temporary. Shun will be working again there when his sister's bar picks up business"  
"Shun, huh?"  
The dish cracked in his hands. Thankfully, Nagi couldn't see that through the foam. He put the dish next to the sink. Nagi said,  
"If you don't want me to do it, I won't"  
He said,  
"I don't want to boss you out of things"  
"It's not bossing. It's mutual understanding. Your opinion matters to me, Hayate. I am sure if I didn't want you to do a certain job, you wouldn't do it. Right?"  
"Yeah"  
"So?"  
He tried not to think about the kind of people who visited maid-cafes. With much effort, he said,  
"I think you should do it, Mistress. It's just temporary like you said"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes"  
She smiled,  
"Thank you"  
He would have to pay a visit to this cafe to make sure it didn't border on pervertism. Just because Nagi was a trained fighter now, it didn't mean that Hayate wouldn't poke his nose in when it came to her private matters.  
"It's called being cautious!", he snarled.  
"Are you talking to me?", Nagi asked.  
"No, sorry", he asked, "So... where is this cafe?"

Shun was telling Nagi a story about his escape from a third-world country after they discovered he was gay. It wasn't a tragic story, to be true. The closeted men from that country wanted him to stay and he had to run for his life. Nagi laughed and pushed open the door to the cafe,  
"In a boat? Are you serious?"  
"Yes! That ba.. what in the world?"  
Nagi and Shun saw the owner and management staff lined up near the counter. The owner saw Nagi and leapt forward,  
"Miss Sanzenin! Good morning! Welcome back!"  
She looked at Shun for an explanation. He was as clueless as her. He said,  
"Um..."  
"Ttt-ttt!", the owner hushed him in a unique way, "You have done a great job by bringing Miss Sanzenin here, Arai-san. We really appreciate it. Now, Miss Sanzenin, let's talk about your salary. Quote"  
She asked,  
"You want me to quote my salary? Wait. You want me to work here? After what happened yesterday?"  
"Of course, I do!", the owner said, "You are just what this cafe needs!"  
Shun poked Nagi in the ribs with his elbow and pointed to the customers staring at Nagi in amazement. The owner was saying,  
"Our business has tripled today. All the customers are asking for the blonde waitress about whom someone somewhere told them. They don't mind the service, they say. They..."  
Nagi whispered to Shun,  
"Are these people here just to see me?"  
"Looks sell, sweetheart. Thank your DNA"  
They were both unaware that a blue-haired creep was lurking around the cafe in disguise.  
"You are the creep!"


	6. Chapter 6

Feedback: _BetterofUnknown_ – Thank you for your review! I am glad you like the story so far! Here's the next chapter. :D  
_Epiccatfish_ – Um... uh... thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Take care. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own **Hayate the Combat Butler** or its characters, nor do I own any of the songs mentioned here.

* * *

**A HUNK, A HUNK OF BURNING LOVE!**

**[Chapter: 6] **

The owner of Cafe Noble was firing instructions at his employees in Japanese at the speed of 10 words/sec. Hayate watched from his booth as Nagi waved goodbye to Shun and followed two waitresses to the staff room. Most of the customers in the cafe seemed quite elated when they saw Nagi enter it. Butler boy was there to make sure none of them 'bothered' Nagi. Precisely, he was there to make sure no one touched her, bossed her around or made her uncomfortable. Sitting there in his worn out flannel coat (which he borrowed from Inoue) and wearing the fishing hat, it wouldn't be surprising if Hayate stood up and started selling carps. The fake white moustache and eyebrows were a special touch to make sure Nagi didn't recognise him under any condition. He considered his plan to be quite smart and that made him grin. Panda Conscience rolled his paw into a half-fist, kissed it and knocked Hayate on the head. The boy shouted,  
"What the hell is your problem?!"  
The Great Panda waved a paw at him,  
"Prying like this on your girlfriend is not something which I am going to give you a medal for"  
"Leave me alone, okay? I don't need you right now. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow"  
Panda Conscience spoke as he slapped Hayate hither nether,  
"That is not for you to decide, chimp"

"Welcome to Cafe Noble! May I take your order?"  
The waitresses had started taking orders and looking damn pretty while they did. There was one who wore a purple maid outfit and garnered gratified smiles from all over the cafe. There was a maid in a green outfit who walked to the booth opposite Hayate's and took their order with a giggle. Hayate drew his hat further down and waited to spot Nagi.  
"Miss! Here!"  
"No, here! Come here!"  
"Take my order, Miss! Here!"  
"Excuse me, Miss! I want to place my order! Come here, please!"  
The queen had entered the arena. Hayate growled like a dog on hearing everyone yap like one on seeing Nagi. His eyes flitted over to where the poor girl was standing... and they stayed there. Kaleidoscopic images unfolded behind Hayate and he came slowly into focus right where he was sitting. He was befuddled at the sight his eyes held. Monotone keys were hit on a piano somewhere inside Hayate's head and his mouth opened to leak a rainbow in full force.  
"Ooh damn!", Panda Conscience stared at Nagi.  
Her feet were clad in pink shoes and her legs in transparent white stockings. The stockings may have hid the flesh but they couldn't hide the shape. Upwards along her lissom legs, just above her knees, her maid-dress began. Or ended. It was a lovely pink with white frill and a tight bodice. Nagi's Ds seemed imprisoned in it, flowing out through the sides, but it was such an erotic view, no one cared. Hayate did. He only likes 2D girls.  
"Shut up", he said.  
Nagi was holding a notepad and smiling nervously at all the testosterone fuelled males beckoning to her louder and louder. She was wearing make-up. And like the old days, her golden hair was tied up in two long ponytails. The gloss on her lips set Hayate's sweat glands in motion. He was drooling too.  
"Um, may I...", she walked to a booth.  
Another one shouted,  
"No, no! Miss, come here! Take my order!"  
"No! Take mine!"  
Nagi was looking from one demanding booth to another when Hayate pulled her by the hand and brought her to his booth. She frowned, released her hand from his grip, took a deep breath and said,  
"Welcome to Cafe Noble. May I take your order?"  
Hayate drew the hat down, covering his face till his nose and flipped through the menu. He said in his practised old-man voice,  
"Um-num-um... ah... what is thish? Greek coffee?"  
Nagi said apologetically,  
"I am sorry but I can't tell you much about the contents. I am new here. Let me send another waitress over"  
"Nooo-nooo-nooo! Shtay, shtay. Um-num, ah", he let go off her wrist, "Bring me thish-thish... Brown Betty, um, thish poppadom and uh, eshpresho"  
Nagi was writing it on her notepad,  
"1 Brown Betty, 1 poppadom and 1 espresso. Good. Anything else, Sir?"  
"Yesh. Shtay with me"  
"Pardon?"  
"Um-num-ah", he coughed, "I mean that I have to order shome more shtuff"  
"Okay. What is it?"  
"Yesh, uh", he looked into the menu.  
A man called to Nagi,  
"Hey Miss, please take my order!"  
_'Scumbag'_, thought Hayate.  
He asked,  
"How about thish shcumbag?"  
"Really?", she leaned over, "Is that in the menu?"  
Panda Conscience banged his fists on the table while Hayate's blushing face was just millimetres away from Nagi's breasts. It was only after being slapped by Him that Hayate resumed his charade. He cleared his throat,  
"Ah, what I meant waj, uh, crumpet. I would like a crumpet too, pleash"  
"Sure. Anything else you would like?"  
"You on my lap"  
"Excuse me?"  
Hayate said,  
"Um-num-um-ah, I shaid that it, uh, ij a very pretty dresh you are wearing"  
"Thank you. I will bring your order soon", she began to leave.  
A hairy arm leapt from a booth to Nagi's right and was about to touch her but aha!  
"What the fuck?! Oh my god! Jesus!", the man screamed.  
There was a fork sticking out from the back of his hand. And none suspected the supposed old man in booth twenty-four of throwing it at him.

Nagi looked at the boys in booth twenty,  
"Coming"  
"Come sooner, blondie. OWW!"  
Hayate threw a ceramic cup at the boy's head. They left soon, cursing and swearing.

Nagi bent a little to hear clearly what the old lady from booth twenty-one was ordering when the person from booth twenty-two craned his neck to take a peek under her skirt.  
"Aaah! Fuck! Aaaah!"  
Hayate had smeared pepper powder into his eyes from behind. The man screamed and howled and had to be escorted to the ER.

Hayate did notice how thoughtful the staff was in making sure Nagi and the other workers weren't harassed. It was four in the evening by the time he had finished his evaluation of the cafe. Nagi came over to him with a smile,  
"More coffee, Sir?"  
"No", he was happy to see her smile, "Thish will be all. Or my bladder will bursht like a water balloon"  
She nodded,  
"Uh, okay. I will get you the bill"  
"Yesh, pleash"  
Once Nagi left after bringing him the bill, Hayate filled in the consumer feedback form:  
_Waitress Nagi is the best and prettiest and you better make sure she enjoys this job_.  
He tapped on his table before leaving and Nagi came over. She said,  
"Thank you. Come again"  
He said,  
"For you, baby, I will. Um-ah, I mean, child"  
He left soon after that.

Hayate was humming _'Last Dance'_ by Donna Summer when he heard the doorbell ring. He put down the edible potato basket he was carving, washed his hands and rushed to the door. The door opened and Nagi greeted him with a wide smile,  
"You really are home early today"  
He smiled and watched her walk inside,  
"I told you I would be"  
Nagi put her bag on the table and dropped on to the couch. Hayate asked,  
"How was your first day at work?"  
She said,  
"It was a little crazy, but nice. It was fun"  
He couldn't help asking,  
"Any peculiar customers?"  
"Hm. Not really. They were all weird. But there was this old man who stayed till closing time. He ate so much and drank so much coffee, I thought he would explode"  
"Ha-ha. Old people", Hayate laughed it off.  
"So", Nagi got off the couch, "I will change, go to meet Shun and Masaru and be back before dinner. Do you need my help in the kitchen?"  
"Nope", he smiled, "Have fun at the neighbours' place"  
"I will", she smiled again and went to the bedroom.

When the crickets had begun to sing, when the neighbours had stopped humping and when his girlfriend had fallen fast asleep, Hayate Ayasaki lied groaning in pain on his futon. His stomach was determined to kill him soon for how he had stuffed it with food all day long. He took an indigestion pill and a sleeping tablet but none seemed to be working - too much coffee, too much food. Hayate stared at the ceiling and croaked,  
"Love... hurts"  
Panda Conscience said while filing his paw-nails,  
"Serves you right"


	7. Chapter 7

Feedback: _EpicCatfish_ – Thank you for your review! For your information, I am nineteen years old and I didn't respond properly because I didn't know what to say. Sorry about that. I hope things turn out better for you soon. :)  
_CatchYL_ – Hehehe. :3 Thanks for your review! I am looking forward to your feedback on this one. :D  
_ZenonStriker _– Aha, old friend, how could I forget you? It's good to have you (your reviews) back! I am glad you like the story so far. Thanks for your review! :D  
_BetterofUnknown_ – I derive a secret pleasure in making Hayate's fanfiction life miserable. :3 Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter too. :D  
_Guest _– Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as well. :)  
_ScriptAngel_ – Thank you for your reviews on the last two chapters, Angel! I hope that this one comes true to your expectations. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own **Hayate the Combat Butler** or its characters.

* * *

**A HUNK, A HUNK OF BURNING LOVE!**

**[Chapter: 7] **

Nagi Sanzenin watched in dread as her favourite bartender made another drink. She begged,  
"No. I can't do this"  
Shun shook the bottle and told her,  
"You can. Here"  
He set the drink before her and waited. Nagi already considered herself very drunk and had begun to show so through slurred speech.  
"I-I can't even thalk-k, Shun"  
"Don't play me", he leaned over on his elbow, "You have had only one drink so far"  
Nagi gave him a nervous smile,  
"Ahaha. Yeah, I guess so. But it was really heavy"  
"It was a pina-colada"  
She sighed,  
"I give up. I can't do this, Shun. _Ow!_"  
He was pulling her cheek from behind the counter,  
"Don't give me the loser talk. I didn't bring you here to see you quitting"  
"Let go!"  
He did and Nagi stroked her red cheek. If someone other than Shun had done this, Degree 3 fighter Nagi Sanzenin would have slapped him behind the ear like Daichi had taught her. But it was Shun – her convivial neighbour, her gay best friend and her love coach. He reminded her again of why she was being forced to digest club drinks.  
"Men respect women who can hold their liquor. When Masu and I take you two to the club tomorrow, you want Ayasaki-san to be amazed by how well you handle yourself when intoxicated"  
"Is it really that much of a big deal?", she fiddled with the cocktail umbrella.  
Shun said,  
"If you want to seduce your boyfriend, yes. You got to show him what you got, girl!"  
Nagi smirked,  
"Show him what I got?"  
"Duh"  
"How is my drinking alcohol going to seduce Hayate?"  
"You are going to dance tomorrow. You are going to be the hottest girl in the club. Ayasaki-san won't be able to take his eyes off you! And when it's time to go home, he will be rushing to get you into bed"  
"_Hm_. Although I must say that it doesn't seem like you have thought this out..."  
Nagi's honest remark blew over as soon as Shun slammed another drink before her. He said,  
"At least I am scheming something however lousy it may be. All you are doing is... well, nothing"  
"Hey. I have been working my ass off at the cafe. It feels like years"  
"It's been two days"  
"Whichever"  
"Drink up"  
Nagi nodded and chugged down the third drink.  
"_Arrrr!_", she exclaimed, "It burns"  
Shun encouraged her,  
"Think of it this way, Nagi-chan. With every drink you digest, you and Ayasaki-san take a step closer towards sex"  
"Sex. Yes", she nodded.  
Bellini.  
"Foreplay", Shun's voice echoed.  
"Yes", Nagi answered and drank the Bellini.  
Mai tai.  
"French kissing"  
"_Mm_. Yes" - down her throat went the mai tai.  
Mojito.  
"Snuggling. Exploring his toned body"  
"Oh yeah", she finished the mojito.

It's a story for another time that Nagi passed out after five drinks and had to be carried home and that Shun escaped from number 70 before Hayate could beat the living hell out of him for making Nagi drunk. The morning after the drinks test, Hayate's Nagi woke up with a gigantic, throbbing headache. She groaned and stumbled towards the toilet. Once inside, she leaned over the toilet seat and vomited her guts out.  
"_Ugh!_ God", she moaned.  
After resting against the bath tub for few, long minutes, the hung-over girl walked to the mirror to check if she had a bump on her head. It had never hurt like this before. She found a post-it note on the mirror. The runny handwriting was Hayate's and it read,  
_"Take two aspirins from the cabinet. See you at 5"_

The same evening, Nagi successfully convinced Hayate to accompany her and the Arais on their night out. Guard boy was least worried about going to an 18+ club and most about his girlfriend. He told her for the eleventh time when they entered the club,  
"Miss Nagi, you were sick just this afternoon. I don't think you should be here. Alcohol doesn't fare well with you"  
"Hayate, I am fine. Could you stop mothering me and try to have some fun tonight?"  
"I bet he can't", Masaru said.  
Overcoming the innate desire to punch his meddlesome neighbour, Hayate assured Nagi,  
"Okay. I will try to be cool tonight"  
Shun giggled,  
"You can try all you want"  
"Did you two invite me here just to pick on me?"  
"Us?", Shun and Masaru gasped, "No way!"  
Nagi smiled and pushed Hayate ahead of her,  
"Ignore them. They are just messing with you. Come on. Let's find us some place to sit"  
Being the grandma he was, Hayate wasn't sure that a club booming Edward Maya songs and serving sparkling drinks was his cup of tea. His cup of tea was... um, a birthday party of a twelve-year old. That's where he felt right at home, being a clown and such.  
"Let's all sit here"  
Shun pulled down Masaru, Nagi and Hayate on the couch he had claimed. Hayate glared at all the men who were turning their heads to look at Nagi but they ignored him completely. Too soon, two tall girls in short dresses walked to the lounge couch where our gang was sitting. Nagi slid closer to Hayate as they approached. However, it wasn't Hayate they were approaching. They were hitting on the gay boys.  
"Hi", one of them said.  
"How you doing?", Shun smiled.  
The other girl smiled at Masaru,  
"Hey"  
He smiled too,  
"Hey"  
The girl hitting on Shun asked him,  
"Do you want to... like... I don't know... dance?"  
He said apologetically,  
"Um, I don't think so. Sorry"  
"What about you?", the other girl asked Masaru.  
He said,  
"Me neither. Actually, we both came here with our boyfriend"  
"Yeah", Shun nodded and put an arm around Hayate, "We are in a three-way relationship"  
"Yeah", Masaru agreed.  
Hayate didn't say a word when the girls left nor did he say a word when Nagi burst out laughing. He heard her say,  
"Guys, it was funny but mean. You could have just told them you were together"  
"And disappoint all the men who were eavesdropping on us to not hear that Ayasaki-san is your boyfriend?"  
She said,  
"Don't be ridiculous. I walked in here holding Hayate's hand. They must have seen that"  
Shun gave her some advice,  
"Still, it will be better if you two do something more romantic. Just to clear the doubts of the common staring creep, you know"  
"I agree", Masaru said, "Maybe you two should make out"  
The suggestion set Hayate's gonads ablaze and filled his heart with glee. It was Panda Conscience who refuted it. He scolded Hayate in his regular shrill voice,  
"That is unacceptable! I should chop you off in little pieces for thinking of doing that with Nagi!"  
Hayate didn't see Nagi's smile fade when he got up and announced,  
"I am going to get myself a ginger ale from the bar. Would you like anything, Mistr- uh, Miss Nagi?"  
Masaru raised his arm,  
"I will have a grasshopper"  
"Nobody asked you", Hayate growled.  
"Meanie", Masaru pouted.  
Shun shifted away from Nagi after whispering in her ear and said to Hayate,  
"I will have a bourbon. Plain"  
Hayate sighed and looked at Nagi,  
"And you?"  
She glanced at Shun before saying,  
"I want sex on the beach"  
Hayate turned as red as an English rose. Shun and Masaru were grinning while he tried to confirm,  
"What?"  
Nagi nudged Shun in the sides. He spoke for her,  
"It's a drink, Ayasaki-san. Just bring them, will you?"  
Hayate had to derail one of his favourite fantasies on learning it was the name for a drink too. He said,  
"I will, uh, get the drinks"

While the lad ordered drinks at the bar, which was out of sight of the troika on the couch, Shun bombarded Nagi with last minute advice.  
"Tell him that you want to dance. When on the dance floor, don't break physical contact with him. Flirt, laugh, grind. Grinding would have been so much more effective if you had a penis!"  
Nagi rolled her eyes,  
"Anything else?"  
Masaru joined in,  
"If he is feeling uncomfortable dancing, make it less awkward for him. Like my love here did ten years ago"  
Shun slapped Masaru's hand away and smirked,  
"That was sweet, hon, but behave. We are here to set these two up, not to have our own fun"  
Nagi winked at them,  
"You two can have your own fun. I am going to check on Hayate. He's taking too long"  
Shun hopped behind Nagi,  
"I am coming with you. Masu has no sense of being in public"  
Nagi shook her head at Shun and walked ahead towards the bar on the other end of the lounge. In her opinion, Shun and Masaru were the cutest couple she had ever known. She hoped that someday, Hayate and she would become like them. Sadly, her hazy dream disappeared when she processed what she saw.  
Shun stopped short of bumping into her from behind. He mused aloud,  
"What? What happened?"  
Hayate was sitting at the bar, laughing with pretty girls in dresses. Shun saw what Nagi was looking at and sighed,  
"Oh boy"  
In his joy, Hayate was completely oblivious to his girlfriend's presence. Trouble was about to ensue.


	8. Chapter 8

Feedback: _ScriptAngel_ – Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter. :3  
_BetterofUnknown_ – Thank you for your review! And just to clarify, because there seems to be a misconception about this, Shun and Masaru dress normally. Most of the times, at least. Thanks again! :P  
_ZenonStriker_ – Thank you for your review and for recommending this story to others! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. :3  
_EpicCatfish_ – Thank you for your review! Hayate's fictional. I can make his life a living hell if the fancy suits me. :3 But I must maintain some candour when dealing with real people such as yourself. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks! :D  
_NovaLord_ – Thank you for your review! And thank you for offering to help me if needed. I will definitely consult you if I am in doubt. Thanks again. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own **Hayate the Combat Butler** or its characters.

* * *

**A HUNK, A HUNK OF BURNING LOVE!**

**[Chapter: 8] **

Shun Arai had resolved many pesky situations in his day. Surprisingly, he had never run away from them. He was a man who believed in facing things as they came. So, why did he feel like running away, got nervous and began sweating in an air-conditioned club? It was not because he was feeling unwell. It was not because he had left his husband alone on a lounge couch. It was because his generally adorable friend was emanating an aura which reeked of death and fury. Shun had never seen Nagi, or anyone for that matter, so agitated. He made a frail attempt,  
"N-Nagi-chan, why don't you go to Masu? I will bring the drinks"  
She didn't budge. On hearing her name, the women accompanying Ayasaki did react. One of them leapt towards Nagi.  
"Nagi!", she hugged her, "I haven't seen you in a long time, Booboo!"  
"Booboo?", Shun wondered aloud.  
The girl looked at him from over Nagi's shoulder and said,  
"That's the best punch line I could come up with. My bad"  
Shun gave her a smile of realisation,  
"You must be Miss Sakuya, Nagi's cousin. She told me about you"  
"What did she say? Wait, I will guess. Sakuya is the most dynamic..."  
Shun took a step back as Nagi took Sakuya's drink without asking and gulped it down. Another girl at the bar, the only one in a kimono, smiled at Nagi,  
"Hello, Na-"  
Nagi took her chilled sake and drank it. She put the glass down on the bar and moved in Hayate's direction, the idiot who still hadn't noticed her. Shun tried again,  
"Uh, Nagi?"  
His mouth hung open like a cage-trap on seeing what Nagi did. She didn't say a word. She didn't make any noise. While Ayasaki chatted with the pink-haired girl to his right, Nagi simply turned his bar-stool a little more to the right and climbed upon his lap.  
"Armageddon", Shun whispered to no one.

It took Hayate a moment to realise that the golden bundle blocking his view of Hinagiku was Nagi's hair. And that she was sitting on his lap. He was about to shrug her off like a poisonous spider, being embarrassed at their proximity, but Nagi grabbed his thigh with her hand. His mouth opened to speak, yet nothing came out. Nagi said,  
"Hey, Hinagiku"  
"H-hi, Nagi", she replied.  
Nagi pressed down on Hayate's lap and rotated the chair further to the right. Now they faced Ayumu.  
"Hey, hamster", Nagi smiled.  
Ayumu stopped smiling,  
"Hey"  
Nagi waved at Chiharu,  
"Hey, Chiharu. How have you been?"  
"Fine", was all she said.  
Hayate could tell that Hinagiku did seem happy to see Nagi. She asked,  
"How are you, Nagi? Hayate didn't tell us that you were here"  
_'I forgot! Why did you have to tell her that, dammit?!_', the loser scolded Hinagiku in his mind.  
Nagi looked back at Hayate and he froze in fright. She was smiling but it was a cynical smile, one which spells d-a-n-g-e-r.  
"He didn't?", Nagi said.  
"Uh, I, uh...", Hayate blurted out.  
Nagi put an arm around Hayate's neck and said,  
"That's my forgetful boyfriend for you. He even forgot that I was waiting for him to bring me my fucking drink. Do you remember that, Hayate?"  
Nagi's hold on Hayate's neck was getting stronger. Even though Hayate loved the smell of her perfume, he believed she was going to snap his neck like a chicken. He glanced once at Panda Conscience, who was ready to smack him from behind if a perverted thought about Nagi crept in, and then at Shun. The man gave a big, fake smile to the ladies at the bar and walked to Nagi and Hayate. He said,  
"Ah. Nagi-chan has had a little too much to drink today, I guess"  
He tapped her on the shoulder,  
"Come on, Nagi. Masu must be waiting for us. Let's go"  
She was still staring through Hayate's soul,  
"No. I am comfortable here"  
"You are...", Ayumu was looking at Shun.  
Hayate hastened to introduce them,  
"This is our neighbour – Shun Arai. Arai-san, this is Ayumu. This is Hinagiku. She's Chiharu, then there's Isumi and that's Sakuya. They are all Nagi-san's friends"  
"You are so sweet, aren't you, Hayate?", Nagi said.  
In any other situation, if Nagi was rubbing her nose against Hayate's like she was then, he would have reciprocated the action with something more intimate, without fearing his Conscience. However, despite of the Eskimo kisses, Nagi's hold on his neck was tighter than before. She said,  
"They're _my_ friends but you just swooped in to greet and entertain them, didn't you? That is so sweet and thoughtful, right?"  
Shun must have understood the gravity of the situation. He picked up Nagi from Hayate's lap and laughed,  
"She's so funny! Ha-ha! Well... this little lady is going with me. Later!"  
"Oooh!", Nagi thieved a drink from a passing tray, "Shiny orange alcohol! Thank you"  
"That's enough", Shun whispered sharply to her.  
Nagi waved at the bar as Shun carried her away,  
"It was nice meeting all of you! Not you, Hinagiku, you are pretty"  
Her friends waved at her and her boyfriend turned to soap out of embarrassment.

Masaru got off the couch when he saw Shun carrying Nagi to the same. Shun dropped down beside Nagi and let out a tired sigh. Masaru asked,  
"What's going on, hon?"  
Shun pointed to Nagi,  
"She is acting up. We need to take her home"  
Nagi straightened up with one hand on Masaru's shoulder and one on Shun's. She declared,  
"I am not going home"  
Shun tried to reason with her,  
"Nagi, you don't look well. And you have had your third drink. God knows what will happen if you stay here any longer"  
"You know what?", she patted Shun's back, "You are right"  
Masaru's gaze shifted from his drunk friend to his sober husband. Nagi said,  
"I want to go home. But I am not going home alone. Hayate!"  
Masaru asked Shun,  
"What is going on?"  
"Nagi-chan saw Hayate chatting with some of her friends at the bar. He didn't notice her for like two whole minutes"  
"Ooh, that's bad", he cooed.  
"Do you see that, Shun?"  
The men looked at the sad drunk. She told them,  
"I called for him but he didn't come. He has completely forgotten about me"  
Masaru said,  
"Don't be ridiculous, Nagi-chan. He mustn't have heard you because of all this music"  
"I will make him hear"  
Masaru pleaded with Shun as Nagi walked away again,  
"What are you doing? She is going to make a scene. Stop her!"  
"I possibly can't! She is like a canon ball!"  
"What the heck?"  
Masaru got up to stop Nagi.

Walking at the speed of a drunken Usain Bolt, Nagi approached Hayate by standing between his and Ayumu's seat. She said,  
"I want to go home"  
Hayate was cautiously watching for everyone's reactions. He said,  
"Miss Nagi, we..."  
"Take me home. Do you hear me? Take. Me. Home"  
"Excuse us"  
Hayate looked apologetically at the ladies and walked Nagi to a corner behind the bar. He let go off her and leaned against the wall,  
"What's the matter with you?"  
"I want to go home", she said.  
"We just got here"  
She frowned and put her hand against the wall to her side,  
"You, Mister Hayate, you said I shouldn't be here because I was sick in the afternoon and alcohol doesn't fare well with me. So now I want to go. Let's go"  
"You are being rude, okay? You are making a spectacle of yourself before your friends"  
"So you don't want to leave. Is that because you are lost in Ayumu's eyes or because you are tangled in Hinagiku's hair? Or maybe..."  
"Not again", he sighed.  
"You like all the attention, don't you? You are an attention whore, Hayate!"  
He raised his voice up a notch,  
"Could you stop being such a child?"  
"You think I am a child?"  
"You are certainly acting like one!"  
"Is that what you think?"  
Nagi's face looked pitiful and adorable, but jerk Hayate was more concerned about being embarrassed than about her. He learned a valuable lesson that night. Within a minute, his eyes were the size of saucers and his heart was racing madly. Nagi asked,  
"You still think I am a kid?"

Shun followed Masaru to the other end of the club. The ladies from before were still at the bar, Hayate and Nagi weren't. Masaru came to a dead stop right before them. Shun saw the thing too and squealed,  
"Holy mother of..."  
Ayumu, Hinagiku, Chiharu, Isumi and Sakuya – they saw the two men staring into the distance. Out of curiosity, they looked there too. Sakuya almost fell off her seat.  
A blue-haired boy was staring down at his girlfriend's chest. The girlfriend was holding the ends of her shirt apart and facing him. Shun squealed again,  
"That's not what I meant by 'show him what you got'!"


	9. Chapter 9

Feedback: _ScriptAngel_ – Thank you for your review, Angel! I hope you like this chapter. :D  
_NovaLord_ – Thank you for your reviews! And that was hilarious! :P I like the whole Panda-pulls-shotgun scene and the underlining of Hayate's bad luck (stupid fainter). Let's see how close you came in that narrative to what happens in this chapter. Thanks again. :D  
_EpicCatfish_ – Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter too. :)  
_ZenonStriker_ – Since I made her drunk, I thought this is the best opportunity to have fun with it. Anyways, thank you for your review and I am glad you liked the chapter. :3  
_BetterofUnknown_ – Come back! Who will bash Hayate with me now? *teary eyed* Oh, you are reading this. Thanks for your review. :3  
_CatchYL_ – Hehehe. Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter too. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own **Hayate the Combat Butler** or its characters.

* * *

**A HUNK, A HUNK OF BURNING LOVE! **

**[Chapter: 9] **

She was the one who had found him. She had loved him first. She was the one he had devoted himself to. Yet he didn't mind neglecting her when he was in the company of other women. Like most others, Nagi concluded this to be lack of love. When he forgot about her again at the All Star Club, she couldn't bear it. He had said he loved her. How can you ignore someone you claim to love?  
_'You have to show him what you got'_  
She remembered Shun's words. Being dangerously confident due to her alcohol intake, Nagi looked right into Hayate's eyes and unbuttoned her shirt. She showed him her voluptuous breasts held captive in a mauve bra and asked,  
"You still think I am a kid?"  
She waited for an audible reaction from Hayate, but all he did was stare. The sides of his face turned pink and the colour made its way to his cheeks. He simply stared at what she was showing. Nagi didn't hear the high-pitched squeal of Shun or the trotting footsteps of Masaru. Her trance was broken when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Masaru. He had the other hand over his eyes and he was saying,  
"Cover up, Nagi-chan, before someone else sees what you are doing. Are you listening?"  
He shook her shoulder and _pop!_ Nagi became sober. Her head seemed heavier but she could feel the cool air grazing her bare torso and bra-line. She tried to make sense of what was going on by looking around. Her eyes found Hayate staring at her breasts, which (she soon remembered) she had so curtly shown to him.  
Dizziness was replaced with shock.  
"_Aaaah!_" - a short scream came out of her throat.  
Her hands fumbled with the buttons and she dashed off towards the exit.  
_'What the fuck was I thinking? This is so embarrassing!' _  
She was barely out of the club when Masaru and Shun caught up with her. Shun grabbed her shoulder to stop her,  
"Nagi, calm down!"  
She turned around and shook her head vigorously,  
"Take me home, Shun, please! I can't be here for another second!"  
Masaru said,  
"Everything is fine. Don't panic. Such things happen all the time"  
"I showed him my breasts!", she said through gritted teeth.  
Then she prayed,  
"Just-just take me home! Please!"  
"Alright, we will go home. Calm down", Shun turned to Masaru, "Hon, please get the car, will you?"  
Masaru nodded and ran towards the parking. Shun stood next to the street and consoled his flustered friend.

"Were those real?", Panda Conscience asked Hayate.  
He didn't respond. He was still in the process of recovering from his Stendhal Syndrome after witnessing Nagi's... he couldn't even conjure the wit to think of a proper phrase. The scene was still floating before his eyes. The lacy flowers along the edges of her bra and the rotund flesh seemingly pouring over them were a hint of heaven to come.  
"_Enh!_ Pervert!", Panda Conscience gave the pervert alarm and raised his paws to strike Hayate.  
The owner of the valley of mauve flowers was nowhere in sight. Hayate's butler senses kicked in and he looked around for her. She had just run off! He remembered and rushed out of the club. Panda Conscience missed and yelled,  
"Hey, get back here! I have to punch you!"  
Hayate replied without looking back,  
"Go to hell!"  
He ran past the ladies at the bar and the dancing crowd. Nagi was upset and he had to be with her. Nothing else mattered.  
_'She must have been embarrassed'_, he thought.  
Hayate checked in the lounge area and near the club exit, but she was nowhere. Masaru and Shun weren't around either. He skimmed past a crowd into the parking and found that Masaru's Honda wasn't there anymore. He ran into the street as a last resort.  
_'They must have taken her home' _  
He tried Masaru's number on his cell phone. No one answered.  
"Hayate?"  
It was Hinagiku. He didn't look back.  
Ayumu asked,  
"Is everything alright?"  
Hayate said,  
"I am going home. It was nice meeting all of you. Bye"  
"But Haya-", Sakuya began.  
He was already running towards the taxi stand on the next block. Isumi said,  
"They must be embarrassed. I wish I could talk to Nagi"  
Sakuya said,  
"If I know Nagi well, which I do, she isn't going to want to talk to anyone for a day or two"

The Arais didn't even change their clothes. As soon as they got home, Masaru rushed to make hot cocoa for Nagi while Shun stayed with her in the drawing room. Shun could see that Nagi was beyond embarrassed; she was scared. It seemed that she dreaded what was to come next. In the situation, Shun did what he did best – he looked at the bright side. He said to her,  
"You are making too big a deal out of this"  
Nagi seethed,  
"Am I?"  
"You flashed your boyfriend. Masu and I do that to each other all the time"  
"It's different with you two. You are comfortable with each other in all matters. You have had sex and... Hayate and I haven't. He could be mad at me"  
"Art thou shit'est me?", he sighed, "Didn't you see how he was looking at you? He had a face boner"  
"Face boner?"  
Masaru came in with a piping hot mug of cocoa. He said,  
"Shun meant that Ayasaki-san liked what he saw"  
"No way", Nagi took the mug with both hands, "That's ridiculous"  
Shun said,  
"Why would it be ridiculous? You are a gorgeous gal, Nagi-chan, and Ayasaki-san surely knows that. He was practically ogling you!"  
"Really?"  
Masaru sat to her left on the couch,  
"I am willing to bet that he wants to bed you tonight"  
"Bed you? Seriously, hon?", Shun eyed him with pity.  
"Well... I can't say the f-word"  
Shun said to Nagi,  
"Masu's phrasing is wrong but he is right. Ayasaki-san did look like he wanted more than just a visual treat"  
She sipped the cocoa; the vapour from the mug attacked the heat on her cheeks,  
"You really think so?"  
"Yep", Shun said, "So if you don't want to have a sloppy first time, you better finish the cocoa, empty your guts of the alcohol and let me put some make up on you"  
"The first time is always sloppy though", Masaru giggled.  
And Shun gave him a down low. Nagi smiled a little,  
"Okay. I will finish this and puke the drinks out"  
"Good girl. And hurry, your Prince Charming might be halfway here by now"  
That spurred her to finish the cocoa faster.

Prince Charming... no. Scratch that. Butler Boy was climbing the stairs to the apartment with great speed. A lazy and unhealthy freak like the narrator would have collapsed on the second flight of stairs, but it's Ayasaki we are talking about. He exhaled in relief on reaching the fifth floor and fished out the keys to number 70.  
_'She must have used her set of keys'_  
"Miss Nagi? I am home", he called and closed the door.  
No one responded. He checked all three rooms; she wasn't in any of them.  
_'Where are you?'_, he wondered.

Shun was holding Nagi by the shoulders. He slapped her lightly on the cheek,  
"Are we good?"  
The poor girl had emptied her stomach of pretty much everything. She still managed to nod. Masaru waved a granola bar between them,  
"I think she shouldn't go into battle on an empty stomach"  
"You are right", Shun took the granola bar and ate it, "Bring her one"

Hayate called Nagi's cell phone but she didn't answer. He could hear the ringtone though.  
_'It is coming from 69'_, he figured.  
So he got out of his apartment, didn't bother to close the door and knocked on number 69's.  
"I'm coming!", it was Masaru.  
"Hon, wait! Together", it was Shun.  
"Hahaha!" – it was their joint perverted laughter.  
Hayate rolled his eyes at the door and knocked again. Masaru held the door open,  
"Hello, neighbour"  
"Is Miss Nagi here?", Hayate asked.  
Masaru pinched his nose,  
"Hm"  
He stepped aside and Hayate saw her standing with Shun. Masaru asked,  
"Is it the lovely golden-haired girl who looks sweeter than a custard crème pie?"  
Nagi smiled. Hayate couldn't. He was relieved that she was alright and that she didn't look very odd. Shun was trying to brush Nagi's hair and she punched him away. Hayate said to her,  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Ooh!", Shun pushed Nagi towards the door, "Go, have your talk"  
"Shut up", she grinned at him.  
Hayate took her away from the door, unaware that the Arais were eavesdropping. He turned to her,  
"Are you alright?"  
She nodded,  
"Yes. About what happened at the..."  
"No", he said, "You don't have to talk about it"  
She listened.  
"I know you are embarrassed that you made a fool of yourself at the club but you don't have to be. You were not in a right state of mind. It's completely okay. I understand"  
Ayasaki believed he was in line for the Most Understanding Boyfriend award. Nagi said,  
"You think I made a fool of myself at the club?"  
He thought he understand why her smile had disappeared. He explained,  
"You don't have to be ashamed of it, okay? I mean, sure, your friends saw what you were doing, our neighbours did too. But it doesn't matter. Just forget it like a bad dream. We are good"  
The narrator resisted the urge to punch Hayate in his face and looked at Nagi's. Her big, green eyes were moist and her sweet, little mouth wasn't turned up in a smile. Hayate went on,  
"So let's go to our own apartment now. I will make you some sushi"  
She sniffed and said,  
"You know what? Don't bother. Good night, Hayate"  
He watched her walk to number 69 and slam the door from inside.

'_Made a fool of myself'_, she thought.  
When Nagi looked up, Masaru and Shun's sympathetic faces greeted her. She could see that they knew what was going on. She asked,  
"Guys, if you don't mind, can I stay here for a while?"  
"Of course, sweetie", Shun said.  
Masaru patted her head before going out,  
"I will tell Ayasaki-san that you are staying here"  
_'Made a fool of myself'_


	10. Chapter 10

Feedback: _NovaLord _– Thank you for your fun 'A Hunk, A Hunk Of Burning Love!' parodies. :D  
_BetterofUnknown_ – Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter. :3  
_ScriptAngel_ – I know, right? -_- Thank you for your review, sweetheart! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own **Hayate the Combat Butler** or its characters.

* * *

**A HUNK, A HUNK OF BURNING LOVE!**

**[Chapter: 10] **

Most women believe it's better to give someone the 'silent treatment' if they disappoint you. Some believe in beating the shit out of that person and they are the happier ones. The silent treatment doesn't work on everyone. It works only when the receiver cares deeply about the inflictor. When hearing a person's voice and communicating with them is the best part of your day, buddy, you are not made for sustaining the silent treatment. Neither is the hero of our story – Hayate Ayasaki.

He tried to talk to her but she went inside with Shun. Hayate had never felt as betrayed as when Masaru told him,  
"It's better if you give her some space, Ayasaki-san. We will take care of her. Don't worry. Good night"  
Nagi was his girlfriend. He had brought her into this building. He had made her move in with him. **HE** loved her. How could she trust her new friendly neighbours more than her faithful companion of over six years? All that after he had been so understanding and reasonable about the club fiasco? Outrageous! Fine! He too had a temper, which he projected by going into his apartment and lying awake on the futon with an empty stomach. He didn't realise that every other minute, his eyes wandered off to where Nagi's futon should have been. He was missing her. He wanted her back before his eyes. Despite of that, Hayate was aware that it took hours (and days even) for Nagi's anger to cool down. So he lay awake in bed all night, waiting for morning and Nagi to come.

She didn't, morning did. He was running late for work on purpose. She would walk out of number 69 any minute; it was her time for work. As he beat his fists against each other and loitered in the veranda, Nagi stepped out of the Arais's apartment on time. Hayate's face lit up and he approached her,  
"Miss Nagi?"  
She halted, just for a brief moment, and skipped down the stairs with speed. Hayate's heart sunk like the Titanic.  
_'She didn't even look at me'_  
After standing there for a few more minutes like a loser, Hayate went to work. He couldn't concentrate there at all.

The next day, he tried again. Nagi stepped out of number 69 and Hayate beckoned to her.  
"Miss Nagi! Wait!"  
She hopped away again. Teary-eyed, kneeling on the floor, with his hand in the air, he cried,  
"Miss Nagi, please... don't go"  
She didn't seem to give a flying fuck. He summoned his act and got ready for work.  
_'Man, this is like Ryujinshi all over again' _

* * *

With the passage of time, apartment number 70 looked less of a human habitat and more of a pub where rodents came to hook up with trash. Out of which, Hayate arose at 9 in the morning. His hair was haywire and licked by at least ten cows. The sunlight from the window shone on his pale epidermis and the microbes started a tanning salon there. The shirt he wore, which was originally white, was buttoned in just a few places. The poor boy glanced again at where Nagi used to sleep at night. He drank his tears for breakfast and waited for the clock to strike 9:30. When it did, he limped out to the corridor, waiting for Nagi. She soon appeared and he croaked again,  
"Miss Nagi"  
She didn't look back and walked down the stairs. Hayate cried yet again. Why would she not talk to him? Why would she not forgive him? And what in the name of fuck was she mad at him for?

"I will see you in the evening, honey. I love you"  
Hayate watched with puppy eyes how Masaru bid his spouse goodbye. The Arais were so in love. He and Nagi were in love too. There was something missing though. Being a detestable moron, Hayate couldn't figure out what it was. Masaru soon noticed him,  
"Ayasaki-san? Is that you?"  
He moved away from the wall and said,  
"Yes, Arai-san. How are you?"  
"I am fine but what happened to you?"  
Hayate went on,  
"How is Miss Nagi? She must have gotten a promotion by now, maybe bought a car. Maybe a new boyfriend. Time changes everything, doesn't it?"  
"It's been two days"  
"Feels like a century"  
Hayate heard Masaru sigh. He put his briefcase down,  
"Alright. This has gone on long enough. Come inside now"  
"No. Leave me alone. The sands of time and maggots will take care of me"  
"Oh, come on"

After much coaxing and pulling, Shun and Masaru brought Hayate inside their apartment. He thrust his weight down to stop them from dragging him further inside. Shun moved away from him,  
"Will you just look at yourself? You look like a hobo"  
Hayate said,  
"Of what use am I or my life if she doesn't care?"  
Masaru said,  
"Doesn't care about you? Ayasaki-san, for two consecutive nights, that girl has put her head to the wall between our apartment and yours. She neither sleeps nor eats. You are miserable and she is too. This has to stop"  
"She hasn't eaten anything for two days?"  
Shun told,  
"Nope. I even offered to order food from outside but she just said she wasn't hungry"  
He sat up against their couch. His head spun and his brows tightened.  
"Why is she doing this? How dare she starve herself?"  
"Isn't that what you are doing too?"  
"I am not eating food because I miss her. What's her stupid reason?"  
"She is mad at you", Masaru said.  
"Obviously", Shun said, "Do you know why she is mad at you?"  
"I don't have a clue!"  
Shun explained,  
"Do you remember what you said to her the evening we came back from the All Star club?"  
"I don't remember the exact words but it was something very kind and understanding"  
Masaru recalled,  
"You said that she made a fool of herself at the club"  
Hayate raised a finger,  
"I said that she didn't have to be embarrassed just because she had made a fool of herself"  
"Is that what you think she did? Made a fool of herself?"  
Hayate straightened further,  
"Before I say this, you should know that I wouldn't discuss this with you both if you weren't gay. No offence. So, Miss Nagi showed me her..."  
_'Mauve valley of flowers and beautiful crests'_  
Hayate dodged a slap from Panda Conscience and said,  
"She... uh... she did something she shouldn't have done. So what? I can't blame her for that. She was drunk. She can't handle herself after the third drink. Even though I was so nice and sweet about it, she is mad at me. What... what did I say?"  
Shun and Masaru were both glaring and flaring their nostrils at him.

Shun drank the cup of tea Masaru had just made him. Masaru was doing the explanation part,  
"Listen, Ayasaki-san, you are not a little boy. Nagi is not a little girl. What she did in the club the other night, uh, you need to look at it differently"  
Hayate believed he had had the best view. Masaru continued,  
"She didn't show you her mammary glands because she was drunk. The intoxication gave her the confidence do it, yes, but it wasn't the reason why she did it"  
"I know that", Hayate said, "She wanted to... display that she wasn't a kid anymore"  
"Correct. And why did she not want you to think of her as a kid?"  
"Because I was treating her like one?"  
Shun said,  
"Bingo. Who in their right mind treats their grown-ass girlfriend like a kid?"  
"She was acting childish. It's not my..."  
"Pardon me for interrupting you", Masaru smiled, "I am getting late for work and I will come straight to the point. Nagi is angry because she is not satisfied. Like almost every adult, she wants to feel loved. And there are many ways to show someone they are loved. One of those is satisfying their primal needs"  
"Primal needs?", Hayate asked.  
Masaru struggled to be precise. Shun rolled his eyes and yelled,  
"For crying out loud! Nagi wants to have sex with you, dumbass!"

That's when Hayate Ayasaki felt the earth beneath his butt parting and the sky above him tumbling over.


	11. Chapter 11

Feedback: _ScriptAngel, BetterofUnknown, NovaLord, CatchYL, ZenonStriker, EpicCatfish, yanna-boo, Chenar, makita, Guest_, and _jay_ – many thanks for your reviews! The reader's feedback means a lot to me. Thank you for tagging along the journey called **A Hunk, A Hunk Of Burning Love! **:)

Disclaimer: I do not own **Hayate the Combat Butler** or its characters. I don't own Grey's Anatomy either, _heh_.

* * *

**A HUNK, A HUNK OF BURNING LOVE! **

**[Chapter: 11] **

Quiet. Absolute quiet. Neither the Arais nor Ayasaki said a word. Panda Conscience had stopped chewing the bamboo of righteousness. It was Hayate who had to break the choking silence.  
"She..."  
He stopped at that. His eyes were zeroed towards the balcony and he saw Nagi's floating face. Masaru took the startled look on his face as a good sign and said,  
"Well, I better leave for work now. Hon, I believe you will take care of this"  
"I will", Shun replied.  
Masaru tipped his invisible hat to Hayate, blew a flying kiss to Shun and walked out of the apartment with his briefcase. Hayate was given a while and some lemon tea to regain his sanity.

Shun said,  
"It shouldn't come as too much of a shock to you, Ayasaki-san. Have you never considered having sex with her?"  
Hayate said,  
"I wanted to wait till after marriage"  
"You want to marry her?"  
"Yes. But not so soon. I want to give her a life better than this"  
"I see. But all that she seems to want is your company"  
He hung his head low,  
"I know that"  
Shun said,  
"Look, I am not trying to give you relationship advice which you probably don't want. I am just telling the truth. I have talked to her about this. She is nervous but quite anxious to get physical with you"  
"I never thought she felt that way"  
Shun shrugged,  
"She is a Tsundere, you are a thickhead. It's an age old formula for unresolved sexual tension. What can I do?"  
"Thank you for what you have done so far"  
"It was my pleasure. Wait. Where are you going?"  
"I need to talk to her"  
"She's gone to work. Hey, wait! What are you going to say?"  
"I don't know!"  
Shun saw the door shut from outside and walked over to his balcony. Within two minutes, Hayate was seen running through the traffic on the street below. Shun watched until butler boy was out of sight and came back in for the scheduled re-run of Grey's Anatomy.

Cafe Noble had just opened for the day. The maid-waitresses were welcoming the customers and taking orders. Waitress Nagi stepped out of the staff room in her fluffy pink maid costume. She had been unable to focus on work for the past two days. And the owner noticed that. She was walking towards the booths when he stopped her.  
"Nagi-san?"  
She walked to him swiftly,  
"Yes?"  
"Could I talk to you in private for a minute?"  
"Sure"  
They walked to the soda machine behind the counter. The owner said, expelling a rush of breath,  
"I have noticed that you aren't particularly happy here, and that's fine. I want you to know that you can discontinue this job if that's what you want. We have had record-breaking business here for the four days you worked here. You can tell Arai-san that we will manage till he can join us again"  
"Thank you but", Nagi said, "I said I would work here till my school opened. Starting day after tomorrow, I will be going back to school again. Would it be a problem if I worked here till then?"  
The broken heater and the lack of chairs in the apartment were on her mind. Her voice was low,  
"I could really use the money"  
The owner offered her a sympathetic smile. She believed he could understand. He said,  
"Okay. Could you smile a little at the customers and get their orders right? I know it doesn't bother the men but some women have complained"  
"Of course. I will do my best. Sorry about earlier"  
"It's fine. Now, let's get to work, huh? All the best"  
She said,  
"Thank you, sir"

The owner took his seat behind the counter and Nagi began taking orders. The first order was quite standard. It came out of the kitchen within five minutes. Nagi took the tray laden with coleslaw sandwiches and three cups of steaming cappuccino.  
"What the..."  
She heard another waitress say. Nagi too looked at the glass door of the cafe.  
"Miss, our order?"  
The people from booth twelve hollered. Nagi ignored other thoughts and began walking to them with their order.  
"Welcome to Cafe..."  
"Where is Miss Nagi?"  
It was his voice; there was no doubt about it. She turned around to confirm it and there he was - panting like a dog but looking straight at her. He must have run all the way to here, she thought, he looked terrible.  
"Miss Nagi", he said.  
The owner walked towards him with other members of the staff. He was saying,  
"Hey, mister, why are you bothering my staff?"  
Hayate didn't pay any heed to him. Nagi waited as he walked to her with cold determination on his face and a steady beat. He didn't say a word; she didn't move a muscle. Everyone held their breath when the boy leaned in towards the waitress for a kiss and put his hand on her waist.  
"Oh my god!", Nagi panicked.  
The tray with the sandwiches and hot coffee had fallen out of her hands on Hayate's chest, right after his hand made contact with her waist. Hayate jumped back and fanned the steam coming from his torso while Nagi urged her colleagues to help.  
"Oh god, oh god. Tia, please get some water! Oh god. Hayate, I am so sorry!"

Being kind and considerate, the owner of Cafe Noble gave Nagi a break to take care of her boyfriend. The hot liquid hadn't hurt him much and everyone thanked Jesus for that. Nagi sat next to Hayate on the steps to the backdoor of the cafe. She had made sure none of her desperate fellow waitresses gave Hayate something more than first aid. She looked at the two feral cats in the lane and asked him,  
"Does it hurt?"  
"No. I am sorry about... that"  
"It's okay. I am sorry too. I kind of flipped when you..."  
"Yeah"  
He spared her the embarrassment of recalling what he was about to do. He said,  
"Listen, I came here to apologise. Not just for my behaviour at that club the other day but also for what I said afterwards. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have interpreted it like that. I am sorry"  
Nagi remembered every detail from that evening. She could do without reliving it again. So she got up to go,  
"I better get back to work"  
"Yeah. Yeah, sure. No, wait"  
She looked at him from the top of the stairs. He dusted his behind after getting off the stairs and looked up at her. He said,  
"I am sorry for every stupid mistake I have made against you in all these years"  
Not what she had ever expected him to say. Nagi folded her arms on her chest to maintain her hostile stance. Hayate said,  
"I am an idiot. I don't understand what you are trying to convey and I don't even make an effort to. I am a lousy boyfriend. You deserve better than that, you do. But I beg you to give me another chance. I want to change for you. I want to make up to you for all my mistakes over the years..."  
She looked away to fight the tears. He wasn't supposed to be understanding! He was to just forget, she was to forgive and they would move on. Yet she looked at him in surprise when she heard him say -  
"Tonight"  
_'He can't possibly be talking about making up to me in that way'_, her sparkling eyes glowed like a cat's.  
Hayate climbed up two steps and her doubts began to fade. He asked,  
"I don't have much... any experience in it. But I promise I will try my best. I want to make my Mistress happy"  
She didn't care anymore for the tears rolling over her cheeks. He was talking about _that_. Finally! Or was he?  
"You mean", she asked, "Sex?"  
He blushed,  
"Yes. Are you okay with it?"  
She nodded. His sincere smile made its way on to her face. Nagi carefully wiped under her eyes,  
"Yes"  
He said,  
"You look very pretty in this"  
She asked,  
"Do I?"  
"Yes"  
"Thank you", she wiped the last traces of her tears, "I should really get back to work now"  
"Yeah sure", he said, "No, wait"  
He climbed another step and looked at her. Nagi held the railing next to her for support. Hayate was looking at her mouth,  
"Can we do it once before I go... like we did in Ryujinshi?"  
Her heart was beating like it would explode soon. But how could she say no to that request made with such a cute expression? She stepped down a level,  
"I don't exactly remember how we did it"  
"I remember"  
"You do?"  
He had picked her up from the staircase; his face was just above her chest. He said,  
"Before I do this, before I do... anything in my life from now on, I want you to know – I love you"  
"I... I love you too"  
And a spell was cast.

Their canoodling was, in the least, super-hot to look at. Nagi was kissing the boy who had rescued her from a dull existence. Hayate was kissing the girl who had rescued him from his destructive life. He tried but he couldn't hold her anymore tighter than he already was. Nagi feared she would cry any minute if he continued to touch her so fondly. It was she who drew back first. They were both gasping for breath. Yet they kissed again. Her hands were on his face and his were hoisting her up by the thighs. Neither of them broke the kiss again. The whistling kitchen scullion did. He hooted,  
"Way to go!"  
Hayate put Nagi down on the steps. She lightly punched the grinning lad on his shoulder and sent him back inside. Hayate wouldn't let go of her other hand. He asked,  
"See you in the evening?"  
"Yeah", she smiled.  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
She watched him go from the stairs. He kept looking back at her and waving. She waved back every time. He finally understood. And that made her happy.

* * *

Hayate had skipped the candles. One of Nagi's magazines said it was too cliché. Instead, he had sprayed air freshener in all the rooms. He had cooked a light but delicious dinner, followed by a strawberry and chocolate dessert. He had sprayed cologne on all the parts the men's lifestyle blog had told him to. Everything was possibly perfect for him to lose his virginity (_hey!_). Except for the sweat on his palms and temples. Panda Conscience called again for help,  
"_Mmp! Mmm!_"  
Hayate tightened the piece of cloth over his Conscience's mouth and kicked it down the balcony. His Conscience was at ease in the dumpster.  
"Hayate?"  
Nagi entered the apartment. She had gone to the neighbours for a while after dinner. Seeing her made Hayate's blood supply faster to a particular region. She asked him,  
"Why are you wearing that?"  
He looked down at his old butler uniform and bow tie. He shrugged,  
"I just thought it seemed fit to wear it tonight"  
"Why tonight?", she smiled.  
Hayate tried to explain, or answer. But his brain went hither-thither and his throat welled up. He sunk to the floor and sobbed,  
"I am sorry! I am so nervous!"  
Nagi came to his aid while the narrator banged her head against a wall.  
"Hey, it's okay. Hayate? Come on. Look at me"  
He did. She was smiling and rubbing his right shoulder,  
"It's okay. You don't have to be nervous. It's alright"  
He sniffed,  
"What if I am not good enough for you?"  
"Well", she touched his face, "We can't tell that just yet, can we?"  
He sniffed harder this time,  
"You are right. Let's go"  
"Oh!"  
He picked her up and walked to the bedroom.

Nagi had taken _Mosmo_'s and Shun's advice to heart. Be confident, was what they said. As Hayate laid her down on THEIR futon, she struggled to maintain her calm and peaceful demeanour. He said,  
"A-are you comfortable?"  
She nodded and asked,  
"Are you?"  
He nodded too and closed his eyes. Nagi tried her best to not laugh at Hayate's way-too puckered lips. Her chuckle made Hayate open an eye and stop. Nagi rose a little on her elbows. She said,  
"You don't have to be procedural about this, you know"  
Hayate brought his face away from her,  
"Then..."  
She blushed,  
"Isn't there anything you have wanted to... um, any fantasy which involves me?"  
He had been blushing for nine hours,  
"Uh... there are many. I mean a few! I, uh, there is one where... uh..."  
She waited patiently. He said,  
"There is one where... uh... you-you remove my uniform and I... I do my own thing"  
"Do my own thing?"  
"No! Not that, not that. Um, it's like... uh... it's a..."  
Nagi's delicate hand reached for his bow tie. The silk passed between her fingers as she untied the bow. Hayate stared at her lovely face. She spoke,  
"What now?"  
He bent his head next to hers and whispered in her ear,  
**"I love you, Nagi"**  
The butterflies, damn it, there was the whole animal kingdom in her stomach then! She closed her eyes in bliss when Hayate's lips touched her neck. Her hands made their way to Hayate's coat buttons. She undid them faster as Hayate's kisses began moving towards her chest.  
"_Ah_", she gasped.  
Hayate's hands were inside her skirt, climbing upwards along her thighs. She unbuttoned his shirt and passed a hand over his chiselled chest. Hayate grabbed her hips inside her clothes and murmured,  
"Mistress"  
No sound to her ear was sweeter. Or more erotic. She stopped short of reaching his belt and said,  
"Call me Mistress... one more time"  
He obeyed,  
"Mistress"  
And gave her a love bite on her collar bone. She unbuckled his belt,  
"Again"  
"Mistress"  
"_Huh!_", she moaned.  
Hayate's hands had made their way into her bra. He raised his head and looked at her,  
"I won't hurt you, I promise"  
She watched him remove her t-shirt,  
"I know"

* * *

Shun put down his cup of coffee,  
"It's been two days, honey"  
Masaru said,  
"I don't think we should"  
"They have been inside their apartment for two damn days. Their cell phones go to voicemail and they won't open the door. Nagi-chan even missed her first day of school. We have to!"  
Masaru put on his robe,  
"Fine. Let's just check on them once more. If they don't open the door this time, we will call the cops. Sounds good?"  
"Yes. Let's go"  
The Arais went to the door of number 70. Shun asked Masaru to knock. He did and called,  
"Ayasaki-san? Nagi-chan? It's me – Masaru. Are you two at home?"  
Shun put his ear to the door. What he heard, cheered him up for days.  
"It's the neighbours! Get the door", Hayate whispered.  
Nagi whispered back,  
"Why don't you get it?"  
"Do you want them to see me naked?"  
"Do you want them to see me naked then?", she hissed.  
"Crap", Hayate whispered again, "Here. Wrap this around"  
Masaru asked Shun,  
"What? Why are you smiling?"  
They heard the latch open from inside and stepped away from the door. It was Nagi. She was leaning sideways from behind the door. The bare shoulder and red spreadsheet wrapped around the torso spoke for themselves. She smiled,  
"Hey, guys. What's up?"  
Masaru said,  
"N-nothing. We are sorry if we disturbed you two. We were just worried about you. That's all. Uh, carry on"  
"No, no. You didn't disturb anything. We were just... uh..."  
"Did my little girl finally lose it?", Shun winked.  
Nagi grinned and nodded,  
"Yes. She did"  
Masaru was in a hurry to get out of the awkward situation,  
"That's great news. Honey, we should leave now. Bye, Nagi-chan"  
"Bye, sweetie", Shun said.  
"Bye, bestie", Nagi smiled.  
The Arais heard the door slam shut before they could walk back inside their own apartment. Shun had begun to hum. He asked his blushing husband,  
"Do you think they want to have babies?"

When the pot pie of their love had finally begun to cook? Not so soon, Shun. Not so soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Made you wait for quite a while, didn't I? :3  
Well, now that this story is over and I am out of unique ideas for a **Hayate the Combat Butler** fic, what shall I do? _Hmm_. Going on a hiatus seems like a good idea, right?

_*whirly-whooshy sound*_ **I WON'T SEE YOU FOR MONTHS TO COME!** _*AskForXYZ shouts and waves from airplane*_ **ADIOS, MOTHERF- ****!** _*take-off sound drowns out worst part of her goodbye*_


End file.
